The Perfect Pair Chronicles
by EternusX229
Summary: Like the title entails, this is a bunch of stories showing the relationship between The perfect pair and the adventures they take. i don't own these two. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Sunset Ai

The Sakura tree petals were flowing through the air like snow. The breeze calm and the atmosphere filled with warmth. The sun crept through the windows of the building filling it with a sort of ambience. Students were running outside on the track field, some were walking to their destinations and talking about their teacher's lessons. The breeze brushed against the cheeks of the students outside who wore their uniforms proudly. Sometimes, teasing and playing with the long gorgeous hair of those that had them to that extent.

It was just a few minutes since the end of classes for the day. A boy mesmerized by the way the wind felt against his skin and the way the Sakura petals danced their way down to the ground, rest his chin against his palm and stared out the window. His beautiful azure orbs, breathtaking to anyone, observed everything with grace. Parting his lips to let out a soft sigh as the wind toyed with his almost shoulder length honey-brown hair.

Tearing himself from the beauty of nature, he raised his free hand to his eye level and looked down at the black wrist watch that showed him the time. He let his lips curve up into a smile and stood up. Grabbing the bag on the side of his desk, he began walking to the door and slid it open; giving the sight one last look before leaving. Smiling, he walked down the nearly empty halls down a route that he was all too familiar with for nearly two months. Not paying mind to the girls that huddled together as they saw him walking down the hall, or raising his palm in acknowledgement to those who bid him a good day.

The azure eyed boy looked up at the sign that stuck out on top showing what the room was meant for. His smile grew wider and he let a breath escape his parted moistened lips as he stood in front of the door. Heart racing, hands cold with excitement, he tried very hard to calm himself. It had been two months but yet even he couldn't believe it. Still he had this feeling like if he was floating, like he would in a beautiful dream that he never wanted to end. Placing his fingers inside the sliding doors handle, he slid it open.

Stopping a little before closing the door gently, he smiled lovingly. '_He works too hard.'_ He thought walking to the sleeping body that sat in a comfortable computer chair, whose head was craned down with arms over his chest as if he were thinking. The azure colored boy placed his bag next to the sleeping boy's bag and walked behind the desk where the chair was. Turning the chair slowly so the boy wouldn't wake just yet, he leaned forward and let his thin fingers trace the sleeping boy's face gently.

Such mature features for his ages made him so much more alluring. His messy brown hair signifying that despite his stern look, he still had a kid in there somewhere. The honey-brown haired boy let a soft chuckle descend from his lips and ran his thumb gently over the sleeping boy's cheek. The messy brown haired boy slightly stirred but didn't open his eyes. The boy smiled and stood up walking behind the chair, draping his arms around the sleeping boy's neck; brushing his lips gently against his neck and dragging them up to his ear.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep. Your guard drops revealing a different person, revealing everything I fell in love with." The azure boy whispered into the other's ear. Suddenly he felt a hand on his forearm, gripping it with care. His azure eyes grew wide in surprise.

The messy brown haired boy raised his head and slightly turned it to his side to look at the thin boy behind him. "I love you too, Syuusuke." The honey brown haired boy known as Syuusuke, smiled in slight defeat at being heard and buried his face into the other's neck.

"Saa Mitsu, you should have known better than to sleep in that position." Fuji Syuusuke said in a whisper, sliding his hands up to the bespectacled boy's shoulders. The messy haired boy known as Tezuka Kunimitsu, let out a soft groan as Fuji let him massage the stiff areas in his shoulders. "You work too hard, Mitsu." Fuji said softly with smile as he observed the way Tezuka reacted to his fingers.

"It's not because I want to, it's because I have to." Tezuka said in between little groans of pleasure as the stress was being lifted off him. He heard Fuji scoff but didn't say anything it.

The thin fingers slid their way up his neck to his temples but stopped momentarily to remove his glasses and placed them on the desk. They resumed to his temples and began rubbing them gently clockwise. Tezuka let out a sigh of relief. "Lean your head back for a moment." He heard Fuji whisper. He did as he was told and felt his joints crack from his neck. He straightened up in his chair and felt more joints cracking, relief washed over him and he sighed contently. Fuji smiled and looked into Tezuka's eyes as Tezuka leaned his head back.

Feeling those cold fingertips slowly and sweetly running up his neck, he too, smiled at Fuji. "Want me to keep going, Mitsu?" Fuji breathed out as he felt his heart skip a beat at Tezuka's lovely smile. These past two months of being together and he still became more and more captivated by that smile that was rarely shown. Tezuka nodded and slightly frowned as Fuji walked out of his line of sight. He looked forward and turned his chair to where Fuji was. Sliding the chair closer to where Fuji sat on the desk, he grabbed one of Fuji's hands and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Fuji smiled and placed his fingers on his boyfriend's temples again and began relieving him from his stress. Tezuka closed his eyes contently, placing a hand on one of Fuji's leg that slightly dangled away from the floor. "Syuusuke?" Tezuka softly whispered with his eyes still closed. After hearing a soft _hn, _he slowly opened his eyes to look at a blurry image Fuji. Fuji stopped his fingers and looked at his semi blind boyfriend. Fuji smiled and got a little closer so their noses were centimeters away from touching. Tezuka let his lips curve up into another smile and lifted the hand on Fuji's leg to his cheek, pulling him closer so that their lips touched.

Fuji softly gasped at the sudden gesture and let Tezuka take him. Their lips pressed against one another and parted as Tezuka brushed his tongue across his boyfriend's bottom lip. Enjoying the way Fuji tasted, enjoying the way Fuji grasped onto his shirt, the way Fuji pulled away gasping for air, flushed. Tezuka also tried regulating his breathing and gently ran his thumb against the milky skin before raking his fingers into that honey-brown hair he adored. He didn't need incredibly long hair, or plump lips, or a stupendous body for him to be happy.

Fuji was all that made him happy.

"Syuusuke, I love you." Tezuka got up from his chair and positioned himself in between Fuji's parted legs, placing a hand on his boyfriend's thin waist, pulling him closer to his body to claim his lips again.

The big hand on his waist trapping him in a beautiful dream, Fuji returned Tezuka's kiss and felt his heart skip another beat. _'Baka Tezuka. Don't you know causing me this much happiness will kill me?'_ Fuji thought as he was overcome by pure bliss. Tezuka laid him down on the table after removing a few things and resumed on devouring his lips. Fuji arched his back a little wanting to feel Tezuka's warmth, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulling him closer. Tezuka parted and looked into hazy azure orbs. Running his forefinger along Fuji's jawline and tracing down his collarbone, he smiled earnestly.

"I love you too, Kunimitsu." Fuji whispered. Tezuka raked his fingers through the honey-brown hair and placed his lips against Fuji's forehead. His heart skipped a beat as the sun had just started setting, bringing in an orange hue into the room, a stray line of sunlight crept its way onto Fuji's face making his eyes glow more. His red lips, flawless skin, silky soft hair and his mesmerizing eyes captivated him all the more. He captured Fuji's lips with his own again and pressed his body against Fuji's gently. Their tongues intertwined with one another creating a beautiful chemistry.

As the sun was close to setting, the room was filled with their heavy breathing and stifled cries. The table containing two silhouettes' that meshed against one another making one. A perfect pair and perfect setting for the love that they both shared. Not caring about anyone but each other.


	2. A Lovely Passion

The splashing water filled its noise throughout the loft. Behind the sink stood a man about 25 years old; he had honey brown hair that glowed bright under the sun and certain shades of lights, sapphire eyes that grew fragile and grew kind when times arose, and milky soft skin that was tempting to touch. His hands were dug into the water that the faucet spewed out, washing the dishes with a smile that never left his lips; he hummed softly to himself as he turned off the water and dried his hands on the towel that was placed on the kitchen counter. Walking over to the stove, he turned it on and began making dinner.

His hands stopped upon hearing the door close and the sound of keys being thrown onto a small cabinet that was placed in the Genkan. He hurried towards the door and smiled. "Okaeri, Mistu." He said happily as he looked at his boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka was the same age as he was and he was also his old high school friend. Not much of his appearance had changed, his hair was always as messy but nonetheless parted to the right, he still wore glasses and still kept his guard up. However, once he entered their household he'd let that guard drop. Tezuka sighed and smiled up at his beautiful and adorable boyfriend.

"Tadaima, Syuusuke." He greeted his lover toeing off his shoes and placed a kiss against the others lips. Fuji Syuusuke, after middle school kept his dream of becoming a photographer. He became famous in the world of photography by taking pictures of whatever came his way. If he was asked to take pictures of models, he would. If he was asked to take pictures for magazines, he would; that's how famous he became in the world of art. His work wasn't just about a picture, but with each shot he'd leave his audience awed by the amount of feeling he'd put behind it. What a lot of things artists had trouble with, love.

Fuji smiled against Tezuka's lips and parted his lips to greet Tezuka's tongue. He felt Tezuka's hand snake around his waist as they kissed and after a few moments the hand around his waist pulled him closer. Fuji broke away gasping for air against Tezuka's broad chest and lightly patted his boyfriend's arm. "Saa, dinner is going to be ruined if we go any further, Mitsu." Tezuka let out a soft chuckle and kissed Fuji's forehead.

"Sorry Syuusuke." he said after the sweet gesture. Fuji smiled and walked to the stove where he had started making some rice along with pulling out some vegetables and meat. "So, what is it today?" Tezuka questioned as he put down his bag on the couch and undid his tie. After high school, Tezuka Kunimitsu also followed his dream to become a Tennis pro. A few months after graduation, he went to Germany and was scouted by a few German managers to sponsor him. He accepted and a few years after that returned to Japan to finally meet with his boyfriend, Fuji. He had just come back from an interview from the Monthly Pro Tennis magazine. He had felt a little nostalgic being interviewed by the two people that witnessed and encouraged Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Clubs' victory at the National Tournament.

"I was thinking some spicy curry," Fuji looked over his shoulder a little worried not knowing if that was okay. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's thin waist and smiled softly. Fuji blinked at the sudden gesture and smiled as well.

"Anything is fine Syuusuke." Tezuka whispered against his nape. Fuji shivered a little as he felt Tezuka's cold breath against his skin. Fuji grabbed a small white bottle with a black label on the middle and undid the lid revealing little holes where the contents of the bottle were thrown out. Fuji smiled and lifted it over the pot where the curry was cooking. Tezuka watched him contently as he poured the spices into the pot. Fuji frowned slightly once he stopped, he was used to eating really spicy things, and although Tezuka got used to some of it he still couldn't put the amount he wanted. Fuji smiled at the thought that once he had served himself and Tezuka he would pour more spices onto his plate.

All the while he was cooking, Tezuka had his chin on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him and watching his fluid movements with every cut, slice or pour. Occasionally, he would give Tezuka a small piece of potato or dip the wooden spoon into the pot and blow on the small amount of curry that sat on it; bringing it to Tezuka's lips and smiled as Tezuka hummed in delight. Fuji loved the way things were going. The only reason why they could spend this much time together for now was because Tezuka was on break right now. He had taken some time off from his tournaments to relax.

After he had gone up against Genichiro in the National Tournament, his body had gone sore and so did some of his muscle joints including his shoulder again. When he had gone to Germany he had seen his doctor and luckily it wasn't as bad. When he became pro his doctor recommended he took some time off during his tournaments so that he wouldn't completely exceed his muscles limit. Tezuka was upset at first to hear this but after Fuji had soothed him and eased him out of his depression Tezuka realized that he would have more time to be with the one he loved.

Fuji raised his hand to Tezuka's cheek, caressing it he whispered "Go get changed, I'll set the table." Tezuka nodded and pecked Fuji on the cheek before disappearing up the stairs. He turned his attention at the food before him and shivered at feeling the sudden cold engulf him as Tezuka's warmth was no longer present. He too was happy with his career choice. His manager was one of the most understanding men he could have ever encountered, very kind and very free minded. He let Fuji go anywhere as long as he still took pictures and sent them in. When Tezuka was asked to go to New York, he took as many pictures he could, most of them just sightseeing but even then his manager approved of it as good work and made sure they were spread throughout the media. The same happened when he went to Germany, England and Italy. He was content with his job, always loved finding use of good pictures to share with someone else.

He began putting rice on two plates and then pouring the curry into both of them next to the rice. Fuji walked over to the white table that was surrounded with black chairs and placed both plates on the opposite side of one another. Taking off the small waist apron and hanging on the stoves handle bar he opened cupboard and stopped before taking out a pair of glasses. He heard footsteps making their way down the stairs and turned to face Tezuka placing his elbows on the long white Kitchen Island with a smile. "Would you like some wine or just coffee?" he asked still smiling. Tezuka smiled.

"Wine would be nice." Tezuka responded knowing that the only reason why he was smiling like the Cheshire cat was because they still had two untouched bottles of wine they had bought from when they went to Italy and one from Germany. For a while Fuji had been pestering him to open them and he had only responded with 'Only for a special occasion.' At this very moment he didn't care, he just wanted to make Fuji happy. Fuji smiled brightly and leapt off the white Kitchen Island over to where they had secured the wine and opened the small area. When they were looking for houses they made sure they could find a spacious one just in case they wanted to make their own installations, which did them good. After they came back from Italy, Fuji insisted on making a small space for the wine they had acquired so that if and when they'd opened it, it would taste like perfection.

"Which one shall we open?" Fuji asked happily looking up at Tezuka who now stood next to him as he bent down to get a bottle. Tezuka began thinking while ruffling his hair. Fuji chuckled at the gesture and Tezuka stopped.

"Let's try one from Italy." Fuji grabbed it carefully and handed it to Tezuka while he took out a pair of wine glasses from the cupboard. After Tezuka opened the wine bottle he poured some into Fuji's glass and his own. Stuffing the cork back into the top of the bottle he grabbed the wine glass and smiled. Fuji shook the contents in his glass carefully and let the scent drift into his nostrils. It smelled wonderful, his lips wanted to taste it already, so he went for it. Tezuka waited for his reaction.

Fuji's eyes opened wide in amazement and he smiled happily. "It's delicious." Fuji looked at Tezuka with bright eyes much like a child's. Tezuka took a sip from his wine glass and smiled as he licked his lips.

"We should go to Italy more often."

"Or we could try Paris." Fuji said taking another sip. Tezuka nodded and they began to eat their food while talking about their future journey to different countries and what they would bring back. In the back of Fuji's mind something clicked and he frowned, it seemed Tezuka hadn't noticed because he kept up the conversation, so he masked the frown with his signature smile and threw the thought aside.

After dinner Fuji grabbed the plates and glasses, stuffing them into the dishwasher and sighed preparing for what he had to do next. Tezuka smiled and placed his lips against Fuji's nape, wrapped an arm around his waist and raised the other to tilt Fuji's head to place his lips against his boyfriend's. Fuji softly moaned due to the position they were in and felt Tezuka's tongue enter his mouth. Tezuka broke away and began placing butterfly kisses down his neck. Fuji's breath began to shake with every touch of Tezuka's lips on his skin. His body began growing hot and he placed his hands on the counter. Trying grip the edge to pull himself out of the pleasure Tezuka was giving him.

Fuji turned around and lightly pushed Tezuka. "What's wrong, Syuusuke?" Tezuka questioned. Fuji frowned at the tone Tezuka used, he sounded hurt and sad at the same time. But that wasn't his intention, never was.

"I just remembered something." Fuji softly said looking down. "I have something to do." Just when he thought nothing could ruin their one day together with no work. Tezuka smiled and hooked a finger underneath Fuji's chin, tilting it up.

"Don't worry Syuusuke. If there's anything I can do, I'll help you." Fuji smiled and hugged the tall figure. How could he possibly live without Tezuka?

They entered a room and Fuji turned on the switch filling the room with red light; A darkroom. Fuji looked around and grabbed a few proofs and placed a few pictures into the developer and looked again for a few white papers. Tezuka looked around in amazement. It was the first time he had entered the darkroom since Fuji had it made. The only reason why that was the case was because Tezuka had stumbled into the room once during its construction and ended up breaking a few things, luckily they had a carpet laid out in the room at the time so the carpet got damaged and nothing else. Since then, Fuji had forbid him from entering. Tezuka shivered at what followed the night of the accident and carefully stepped his way back towards the door.

"I think I'll stay outside until you're ready." Tezuka heard Fuji laugh and grabbed a small magnifying glass along with a pen. They stepped out and returned back downstairs to the living room to sit on the couch. Fuji laid out the proofs and the papers in his hand on the wide table in front of them, set down the small magnifying glass and clicked the pen. He hummed a little in thought and began inspecting the pictures. "What do you have to do?" Tezuka asked after Fuji sat up from the table.

"I have to find the mistakes in my colleagues' proofs." Tezuka looked down at the table. There were about 20 proofs, that couldn't be so bad. Fuji handed him the pen and the white paper. "You can help me write down the number that is labeled on the proof and then just listen to which numbers I tell you that follow with it." Tezuka smiled and nodded. It didn't sound so hard.

After what felt like three hours but was actually an hour and a half, Tezuka sighed. He would have never thought that each proof would have about 10 or 15 mistakes. Fuji then explained to him that his colleague was new at it and that made it all the more reasonable but even then, it was troublesome. Fuji smiled at Tezuka after finishing a proof, "It's okay Tezuka. I'll do the rest, it won't be long now. I only have a few left." Tezuka looked at the table where there were actually 13 left to go, he sighed and nodded.

After about an hour, Tezuka went back downstairs for a cup of tea and looked towards the couch where a very frustrated Fuji sat with his fingers tangled in his hair. Tezuka frowned and wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck. "You should take a break, Syuusuke." Fuji rolled his head back with a sigh onto Tezuka's shoulder.

"I'm almost done." He mumbled. Tezuka smiled at his determination and placed his lips against Fuji's. Fuji sighed contently, wanting Tezuka to embrace him more, kiss him more; but he knew he couldn't, he had to get this done. Fuji broke away and looked at the proofs. Two were left. Tezuka trailed the tip of his tongue up the thin neck and lightly grazed his teeth against a sensitive area on Fuji.

Fuji let out a moan and raked his fingers into the messy brown hair of his boyfriend. Tezuka began to suck at the spot that he had just teased and smiled at the soft moans that escaped from Fuji. He grabbed Fuji's arm and hooked it around his neck and hooked his arm under Fuji's knees, picking him up Fuji let out a yelp. "Wait, Tezuka I have to finish the proofs." Tezuka smiled and walked up the stairs with Fuji in his arms bridal style. "I'm not kidding, I really do..ahh…" once Tezuka reached the top of the stairs he placed his lips over Fuji's and blindly walked towards a room. Tezuka walked into the room and laid Fuji down onto their bed.

The thin boy's cheeks were stained red as his boyfriend lightly placed kisses on his neck and bit the sensitive spot by Fuji's collarbone. Tezuka felt fingers tangle themselves into his hair and he smiled. He loved teasing Fuji but what he loved more than anything was making love to him. Nothing was more sexy or exciting than making love to his lover. Fuji moaned when he felt teeth graze the sensitive spot on his neck. "Mitsu…Mmm." Tezuka stopped and looked down at Fuji's red hued face and smiled.

"Yes, Syuusuke?" Fuji slid the hand that was tangled into his hair down to Tezuka's cheek and cupped it, bringing him down for a kiss. Tezuka groaned feeling the light tugs on his clothes as he began to play with Fuji's tongue. It seemed he had tempted Fuji enough to have him play along. They broke away and Tezuka removed his dark blue V-neck and ran his hand up Fuji's leg gently, hooking his fingers at the hem of his shirt. Fuji raised his arms up as Tezuka took off his shirt and laid back down bringing Tezuka with him to catch his lips. This amount of love he could never describe.

Fuji bent his knee up and spread his legs so that Tezuka was in a comfortable position. Fuji sighed against Tezuka's lips once they found a comfortable position and smiled at Tezuka's cute reaction. Fuji loved the fact that he was a totally different person around him. For the past 5 years of living together he had seen every side to Tezuka and he was the only one who knew him inside and out. He wanted it to stay that way forever.

Tezuka's lips began kissing his collarbone gently and trailed down to Fuji's navel, enjoying the soft moans escaping his boyfriend's lips. Fuji tangled his fingers into Tezuka's hair and licked his lips. Tezuka caressed Fuji's sides and brought his lips to a pink nipple, dragging his tongue over the bud and engulfing it. He gently played with it and moved his cold fingers to the other one, toying with it. Fuji moaned and lightly pulled on Tezuka's hair. Fuji's eyes met with Tezuka's dark ones and smiled with a light pink hue across his face.

"I love you." Fuji whispered huskily swallowing the raspy tone. Tezuka smiled and kissed him while he undid Fuji's pants. All this time together and Tezuka couldn't get over at how beautiful Fuji really was. Fuji blushed as Tezuka stared down at his naked body. "Mitsu." He whispered embarrassed trying to cover himself shyly. Tezuka stopped Fuji's hands and began kissing his chest, stomach, thighs and legs. Fuji softly moaned again and blushed more as Tezuka began caressing his thigh slowly, Tezuka placed his forehead against Fuji's and captured Fuji's lips with his own.

"You're beautiful Syuusuke." Tezuka said as he broke away. Fuji smiled and kissed Tezuka again. Tezuka's hand began running up his thigh and gently grabbed the erection. Stroking it slowly and carefully, running his thumb over the slit. Fuji began breathing heavily and wrapped an arm around Tezuka's neck. Tezuka broke away and smiled; he lowered himself so that he was in front of Fuji's erection and gave it a few more strokes before engulfing it. Fuji moaned up at the ceiling and tangled his fingers into the messy hair again. Enjoying the pleasure inflicted by Tezuka.

Tezuka slid his tongue up the erection and dipped it into the slit and held the base, feeling Fuji tremble under him, he figured he had enough. He let go of the erection savoring the liquid that slowly oozed out and brought his lips to Fuji's. His lips were hungry, filled with want, desire and passion. Fingers began trailing themselves lower to Fuji's entrance and lightly caressed it before pushing one in. Grazing Fuji's walls lightly, enjoying every attempted stifled cry of pleasure; he chuckled a little. His Syuusuke was always so sensitive. Fuji ran his palm across Tezuka's big chest and around his back, clinging onto him.

Tezuka added another finger causing Fuji to dig his nails into his back. He hissed a little, enjoying the slight pain but loving Fuji's reaction more. He removed his fingers and rested his tired hand the bed, placing his lips against Fuji's again, tenderly, lovingly, he savored his pink lips. Fuji let out a loud moan as Tezuka slowly slid himself inside.

Tezuka wrapped an arm around Fuji pressing him closer, breathing shallowly against his ear and groaning softly with each thrust. The boy underneath him moaned against his shoulder and lightly ran his nails against Tezuka's back. "I love you too, Syuusuke." Tezuka said as clearly as he could against Fuji's ear. Tezuka looked down at him while moving slowly, and smiled at Fuji who was smiling as well. His electric sapphire eyes shown in the dim lit room, making Tezuka's heart skip a beat. Fuji closed his eyes and softly groaned as Tezuka moved faster.

This amount of passion; Fuji wouldn't trade it for the world. How his heart beat for the man above him, how everything about him captivated him. If anything were to separate them, he wouldn't know what to do.

Fuji cried out louder as Tezuka hit the sensitive spot deep within him. Both their bodies perspiring creating a light glow, Fuji used a hand to grip the bed sheets. "I can't Mitsu..anymore…" Tezuka smiled and captured Fuji's lips one more time.

If anything happened to Fuji, Tezuka solemnly swore that he would go insane. He remembered a time in Italy, a man tried to rob them and took Fuji from behind, choking him, threatening them. He didn't care about money, but once Fuji was in someone else's hands his whole world turned black. He fought until the guy who choked Fuji was bleeding; a puddle forming as the man kept spitting the blood the filled his mouth. Fuji had to stop him.

Tezuka broke away kissing Fuji's neck, "Together, Syuusuke." Fuji moaned louder and after a few more thrusts, arched his back coming against Tezuka's chest and his own as he felt Tezuka come inside him.

Fuji treated his hand the next day after the incident, not knowing whether he was upset or happy. Upset because Tezuka hurt himself and happy because he cared so much as to fight for him. Tezuka didn't care about his wound, he was just glad Fuji was okay.

Tezuka hugged Fuji, kissing him all over. Fuji smiled and played with Tezuka's hair which had gotten messier in their lovemaking. He adored Fuji, everything about him was gentle and kind, and although when he was angry it wasn't very good. "Mitsu, mmn…" Cut off by Tezuka's lips again, he laughed when they broke away. "You're amazing." He smiled up at Tezuka with his eccentric sapphire eyes.

Tezuka would give the world for Fuji. And Fuji would do anything to stay with Tezuka.

**The next morning….**

"Oh, sensei. Ohayou…eh, oh yes I have them give me one second." Fuji ran to the table by the couch and looked at the proofs. Meanwhile Tezuka was getting a cup of coffee for himself and froze as soon as he heard the footsteps make their way to the couch. Fuji clenched his hand into a fist and smiled. "Sensei, I'll call you back okay?" He said timidly into the receiver closing his phone and placing it on the couch. Tezuka began walking towards the door carefully, trying to escape.

"Mitsu, my love." Fuji called out to Tezuka in a very happy tone. Tezuka froze and looked behind him at his smiling lover. He smiled hoping Fuji would forgive him. "Remember my proofs?" Tezuka stood up straight and eyed the stairs then back at Fuji.

"The ones you finished last night, yeah, what about them?" Fuji inched closer. Tezuka took a step towards the stairs.

"Hmmm, finished…I remember someone interrupting me." Tezuka ran up the stairs and heard Fuji run after him. "Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Tezuka hoped to god that whatever was to come wasn't worse than last time. But deep down inside, no matter how much Fuji got mad at him, he would never leave him.

Fuji smiled as he ran after Tezuka enjoying the chase and thrill, wanting to do this for more years to come. They were grown idiots in love with one another, perfectly fitting together like a puzzle piece., like The perfect pair.


	3. Love Marks

The sky was bluer than usual. There was not a single cloud present. The Sakura leaves blew across the air racing their way to the ground. It was a beautiful sight, spring. So beautiful that it made you want to skip school just to lie on the wonderful green grass and just lose yourself into the wonders of nature. He sighed, admiring what he could from his window and glanced at the clock. Only a few more minutes until lunch break. He had to come up with an excuse to enjoy the beautiful weather.

Even though they were allowed to the rooftop, not many kids would go there during lunch break. It was just a very popular place to cut class. He heard the bell ring signaling lunch break and stood up. The redhead next to him looked up at him. "Eh, you're not going to eat today, Fujiko?" the redhead asked somewhat concerned. He turned to his friend and smiled.

"I think I'll pick out something from the cafeteria." He responded with a wave and left the room after he heard Eiji yell out an 'okay'.

Walking out the classroom he dug his hands into his pockets and headed towards the cafeteria to buy two types of packaged bread, Curry bread and a sausage roll along with some juice. After he had gotten them he stuffed the juice box into his pocket and walked towards the stairs with both packages in his hands.

He smiled as he reached the only door to the top on the stairs that led to the rooftop and opened it. He was greeted with a light breeze and chuckled as he saw a leg sticking out from behind the rooftop unit._ What an unusual sight,_ he thought as he walked over to it and stopped in front of the figure that was resting against the rooftop unit. _Oh, is he asleep?_

He kneeled down onto his knee and leaned closer towards the bespectacled boy's face. He tilted his head slightly to see if he heard any heavy breathing but it was normal. He smiled and dropped the sausage roll onto the other's lap and raised his hand to poke the bespectacled boy's cheeks. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he greeted the other with a smile.

"I figured you'd be here after all the work you've been getting. It was about time." He sat next to the bespectacled boy and took out the juice box from his pocket placing it in between them. "If you had been sleeping then you wouldn't be on your guard, Tezuka." He teased as his fingers worked to open the package of his Curry bread.

Tezuka bought his fingertips to the bridge of his nose and adjusted his glasses. He grabbed the sausage roll and began ripping the package as well. "So, what excuse did you give Kikumaru this time?" he asked after he took a bite. The smiling boy looked at his bread and then to the sky above them. It was definitely a beautiful day.

"He knows I meet you every once in a while during lunch break." Tezuka froze at what he had said and looked at the smiling boy next to him.

"You told him?" he asked in a dry tone. "Fuji?" Tezuka questioned when he got no response. The Tensai turned to look at Tezuka and placed a hand on Tezuka's neck pulling him in for a kiss. He felt Tezuka freeze against his lips and smiled against the brief kiss as he flicked Tezuka's bottom lip with his tongue. He pulled away and took his first bite from his bread and resumed his gaze at the sky.

Tezuka stood frozen for about a minute before returning back to his roll, "You're not getting away that easily, Syuusuke." Tezuka said in a low mumble which Fuji grin.

"I know Mitsu." Fuji grabbed the juice box that sat in between them and stabbed it with the straw to take a gulp. Tezuka took it from his hands after he was done and took some as well. "It's beautiful today isn't it?" Fuji softly said as finished the last of his bread, crumpling the plastic package it was in and stuffed it into his pocket to throw it out later.

Tezuka looked up at the sky; "Ah." was his only response. Fuji looked at the taller figure that had finished his sausage roll as well and smirked as he leaned in and stuck his tongue out to lick away a crumb on the side of Tezuka's lips. "Fu-"he tried to say but gave up as his lips were now claimed by Fuji's. He groaned as he felt Fuji climb on top of him. Fuji's hands ran themselves up his chest to his neck and his fingers then began to toy with his hair. Tezuka let his tongue play with Fuji's tongue and fought for dominance. They broke away for air and Fuji rest his forehead against Tezuka's.

"I'm sorry Mitsu, you're just so tempting." Fuji began to grind his hips against Tezuka and leaned in to nip at Tezuka's neck. He heard the other inhale deeply and smirked. _He's trying to control himself,_ he thought as he bit a little harder earning him a low groan from Tezuka. Fuji licked the bite mark and smiled at his creation. A love mark, hickey whichever you'd call it was now very visible on Tezuka.

Tezuka wanted to protest but those lips were on his again, working their way to wipeout every thought that ran through his mind. Fuji slowly slid his hand lower to Tezuka's waistband and felt the boy underneath him jolt. Tezuka broke away from Fuji's lips and stopped the hand from going any further. "We can't. Not here, Syuusuke." Fuji frowned slightly and grinned as he ran a thumb over his cheek.

"Saa Mitsu, you're eyes tell me how much you want to." He said in a seductive voice. Tezuka looked away trying very hard to distract himself. He knew Fuji liked all those kinds of things but he couldn't allow everything, especially not on school grounds.

"We're at school." He responded trying to cover his voice to hide the desire that he wanted. Fuji stroked the semi erected length over his pants and he couldn't help but let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Fuji licked up Tezuka's neck and softly chuckled against his ear.

"We only have a few minutes Mitsu. You can't possibly sit like this throughout the rest of the day." Fuji began unbuttoning his pants to rub over his boxers where the bulge grew more and more hard. Tezuka groaned and grabbed one of Fuji's arms. He couldn't take it anymore.

"…Fine." Tezuka exhaled. Fuji kissed him passionately, enjoying the hunger that had now grown inside of Tezuka and slid past the boxers to grab hold of the erection. Because of the current situation, Tezuka had wanted to take Fuji then and there but had a voice at the back of his head remind him of his whereabouts. It would be a major upset if someone were to catch them doing that. No, even this would be enough of an upset.

Tezuka broke away and panted heavily as he brought his hands to fumble with Fuji's pants as well. "Mitsu, wait…nng." Fuji moaned as Tezuka grabbed hold of his erection and stroked it as well.

"You too, can't sit…in class like that…" Tezuka said in between groans. Fuji's free hand held onto Tezuka's school shirt and moaned as quietly as he could into Tezuka's ear. Just hearing those soft and attempted cries in his ear made it nearly impossible to control himself more than he currently was. Tezuka brought Fuji closer and lowered his pants enough for Fuji's erection to show. He grabbed his erection and Fuji's and stroked them both at the same time.

Fuji bit his neck again, this time to stifle a cry from escaping his lips. Tezuka groaned as he felt the pain run through his body adding to more of the pleasure. Fuji lightly placed a kiss on the area he had bit and rocked his hips into Tezuka's hand enjoying the way he felt against Tezuka's manhood.

"Mi..tsu…wai..t..," Fuji panted out. "our..uniforms…" Tezuka kept going and looked up at Fuji to place a kiss on his lips. Fuji moaned into the kiss and lightly grazed his teeth on Tezuka's bottom lip. Tezuka ran his thumb over their tips and Fuji dug his face into his shoulder as he came into Tezuka's hand. Tezuka followed after and sighed once he had fully released.

Fuji panted heavily against his shoulder and slowly ran his fingers through Tezuka's hair. "I'm sorry." Tezuka apologized once he had regained his breathing. Fuji smiled and grabbed the hand they both released into and began licking their seed. "Syuusuke…don't." Tezuka warned him as he mentally fought himself to not become aroused again at the sight in front of him. Fuji licked his lips once he was done and looked into the Tezuka's eyes that were shielded by his glasses. They were beautiful.

"We should do this more often." Fuji whispered against Tezuka's ear while Tezuka fixed Fuji's pants. The bespectacled boy smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of the Tensai's nose. He fixed himself and bought a hand to his neck. Fuji grinned and stood up as the bell rang. Tezuka stared at him suspiciously and shrugged it off.

Tezuka picked their trash from the bread and drank the last of their juice. "Maybe we should." Fuji smiled and kissed Tezuka before entering the building. They stood by the rooftop's entrance. Fuji leaned against the wall and Tezuka placed a hand next his head leaning in to place a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you at practice." Tezuka said smiling. Fuji smiled back.

"If Inui were to find you smiling right now, he'd go insane." Tezuka placed his hand on Fuji's cheek.

"That's because you're the source of my smile, Syuusuke." Fuji blushed and leaned into Tezuka's touch.

Fuji looked into Tezuka's eyes and smiled. "I love you." Tezuka placed a brief kiss on his lips and pulled away.

"I love you too." Tezuka took a step back and they began walking down the stairs. Returning their expressions to their usual poker faces; they walked side by side to class. As they walked there, Tezuka noticed a lot of people looking at him. It's not like they never did but everyone snuck glance at him. He eyed the Tensai from the corner of his eye suspiciously yet again. Tezuka dropped Fuji off at his class, 3-6 and softened his gaze as Fuji smiled at him. It was such a genuine smile that not a lot of people saw. They only saw the fake smile but this one was filled with sincerity.

"I'll see-"He was cut off as the door slid open and Eiji bounced up. Eiji smiled and then looked at Tezuka and froze. Tezuka blinked blankly and was about to take a step away from the classroom until-

"Eh Tezuka, You seem to be having an allergic reaction-….Oh, never mind." Eiji dismissed it with a nervous smile. Tezuka turned to look at Eiji.

"What is it?" He asked trying to hide the panic that rose inside him. Eiji waved his hands in disapproval.

"It's nothing." Eiji laughed off. The door which had been half way open was now opened all the way by Eiji's double partner.

Oishi wore a smile as he saw Fuji and Tezuka. "Oh Tezuka, I was about to ask you about..," He trailed off and fixated his eyes lower. "Tezuka…What happened to your neck?" Eiji jumped up and covered Oishi's mouth, his eyes holding fear as he looked Tezuka.

Tezuka placed a hand on his neck and looked at Fuji who was still smiling. "That's none of your concern." He replied coldly and walked away. Tezuka let out a sigh and placed his hand on his neck where he assumed the mark was. He released another sigh and let his arm drop to his side. There was nothing he could do.

**At Practice:**

"Oishi, Eiji, Fuji; 20 laps!" Their Buchou yelled at them. Fuji slightly shook his head, _Tezuka doesn't seem too happy. _He thought and grinned when an idea came to his head. Eiji ran side by side with Fuji and soon Oishi caught up to them.

"Damn it Oishi, it's all your fault!" Oishi sighed and hung his head low, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Once practice was done Fuji was getting undressed and smirked when he realized everyone had gone ahead except Tezuka. He walked up him as he unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tezuka froze. Fuji rest his forehead against Tezuka's clothed back. "We can continue at my house, Mitsu." He mumbled softly against his back. Tezuka turned to face the half-naked Fuji whose chest was exposed.

He had gotten the greatest urge to run his hand across his lover's chest but restrained himself in case if someone were to come in. Tezuka placed his lips against Fuji and groaned when he felt Fuji's fingers rake through his hair. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "Alright," he started, trying to catch his breath. "But I'm going to pay you back for this." He said softly pointing at the dark red spot on his neck.

Fuji smiled and ran his thumb over it. "But it looks nice on you." He teased as he lightly grazed it with his fingernail earning him a low groan from Tezuka.

The bespectacled boy looked at Fuji and smiled. "Then I'm sure they'll look even better on you." Tezuka pulled away and finished putting on his shirt.

Fuji blushed and smiled. _Tezuka…by the end of tonight, I'm sure you'll be the one marked up._ He grinned and threw on his sweater.

"Let's go." Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand into his and didn't realize the grin that Fuji had on plastered that screamed danger.

Tezuka smiled as he felt Fuji's fingers close around the spaces in between his and never wanted to let go. His boyfriend may be filled with a lot of surprises and screamed danger just from a smile, but that's just what he loved about Fuji. Nothing was boring and it would never be. Fuji had made him happier than anyone else had and hope that the happiness that the Tensai gave him never went away.

"I love you, Syuusuke." Tezuka softly said not looking the smaller boy. Fuji smiled and hugged Tezuka's arm. That was enough for him. Because he was madly in love with a Tensai named Fuji Syuusuke, he planned on making sure that he was just as happy as he was. He hoped they could be The Perfect Pair for each other and somewhere in his heart he truly believed they were.

A/N: I'd like to thank first those that have been reading my stories so far and I apologize for not posting anything up. When I get writers block it can be so bad to the point I have to erase like 7 documents that contain 5,000 something words that I feel don't work out well. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Took me a while to get an idea and for me to approve of it. Thanks for reading. Please review :3


	4. Never Leave

Fuji Syuusuke walked towards his house with a briefcase in a gloved hand. He was 25, an average working adult. His childhood smile never failing him at such age and probably never will. As he continued to his destination, a puff of air emitted from his lips as he exhaled. It was already winter and the nights were becoming more and more cold.

It had been nearly ten years since he last saw his teammate, best friend and lover leave for Germany. He smirked, _lover?_ He was now considered an ex; hanging his head down as the thought crossed his mind, he sighed. What were they really, back then?

During his time at Seigaku, he began to grow more and more affiliated with a certain boy named Tezuka Kunimitsu. Everything about him was perfect, or at least close to it. His perfect features, his perfect body and his perfect tennis play.

After the match against Hyotei, Tezuka decided to leave for Germany to recover. During his time there he'd grown attracted with the view and the treatment that after they graduated he left for Germany. Leaving him with nothing but memories and a farewell kiss. At first he didn't understand, but the next day he had heard that Tezuka had officially left. He remembers it like it was yesterday. Falling to his knees in the middle of his room as he read the text Oishi had sent him, crying into his hands and stifling his cries so that no one bombarded him with questions.

Even now, he still stared at every airplane that passed overhead; hoping one day his Tezuka would come back. Although he knew that that wouldn't happen, he still wished it did.

As he reached the apartment complex, he entered. He sighed in relief as he felt the warm air inside the complex warm his somewhat reddish face and his cold wrapped up body. He shuddered off the cold and pressed the button for the elevator. As he waited for the elevator to come his mind began to wander to the time him and Tezuka were actually intimate and blushed a little at the memories.

How they would kiss passionately after everyone had left. Sometimes a few gentle touches were exchanged in the club room but they'd never taken it farther than that in the club room. When they were alone together they enjoyed each other's groans, moans and cries. Held each other close and pleased one another.

As the elevator came to him he stepped in and pressed the 8th floor's button. The button in the elevator grew bright as it was pressed and he waited until it reached his floor. Gripping the briefcase lightly he shook his head to remove the memories from his mind. What good would it do if he's never going to see the one he loved again?

All he had to do was focus on work. He smiled and found himself incredibly lucky. Just after he had graduated from college he managed to get a job in Photography and he came to fall in love with what the job required him to do. He'd never thought he'd be this lucky after what had happened to him and all, but he was thankful for actually finding a job he liked. His boss had given him an assignment and if his boss were to be impressed he would move up and become a real photographer. He was happy to hear that.

The elevator came to a halt with a 'ding' sound and he took a few steps forward. He came to a halt himself as he looked at man who was dressed in a black pea coat and a beige scarf around his neck. All Fuji saw was his profile; his dark brown hair that was covering half of his face showing his nose and lips. The man's hands were dug into his pockets, as if he was waiting for someone.

Fuji had never seen this man before but brushed it aside and took a few steps, the man turned to look at him once he heard footsteps and Fuji dropped the keys in his hand. His eyes widening at the sight before him, the man gave out a small smile and Fuji felt his hands trembling. "Te-Tezuka…" Fuji softly said almost in a whisper.

No, it couldn't be. Why? After all this time, why now? Why here? How did he know where he lived?

Fuji picked up his keys and began to feel anger weld up inside him. '_I don't care what his reason is,' _Fuji hurried to his door and brought his trembling hand to slip the key in. '_I don't want to hear his reason.' _

"Fuji." Tezuka walked up to him and placed his hand on Fuji's trembling one. Fuji swung in attempt to smack Tezuka but the darker brunette was faster. His attempt smack the bespectacled man turned out to fail as Tezuka grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. Fuji looked away as Tezuka tried to cup his face.

"Let go of me." Fuji stopped struggling, softly whispering in defeat and stood in whatever embrace Tezuka had him in. He gripped his keys tighter, creating marks on his palm. His heart racing faster than he thought it would if he were to ever see Tezuka again. '_Why?' _Fuji pushed Tezuka and rushed opening his door. Tezuka grabbed the door before Fuji could close it and entered. "Get out!" he yelled and threw his keys at Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka gave him a pained look and hugged Fuji. "I've missed you Syuusuke." Fuji froze at the sound of his name leaving Tezuka's lips. "I wanted to explain to you, but I was afraid you'd only hate me more." Tezuka whispered against Fuji's jacket. _'Please let go.'_ Tezuka pulled away enough to look at Fuji's eyes and smiled. "I've missed you so much." Tezuka leaned in and placed his lips on Fuji's.

Fuji stood frozen at the feel of Tezuka's familiar lips on his. His mind began to feel cramped. Everything was happening at once that he couldn't grasp any of it. His hands that lay on Tezuka's broad coat covered chest, turned into fists and he pushed Tezuka away again but not as rough as he wished he could have. "Then why," Fuji whispered looking down. He fought back the pain that stung his eyes and bit his lip hoping it'll stop the salt water from running down his face. "Why did you leave me?"

Tezuka held the hands that were still on his chest and felt the guilt poke at his heart. "I had to go."

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Fuji snapped back angrily. Tezuka looked at him in shock. He'd never hear Fuji yell before. But what stunned him more were the tears that escaped Fuji's eyes and landing on the genkan's floor. Tezuka felt his heart begin to break into his pieces. He never wanted to see his Syuusuke cry. He never wanted to hurt him, but he knew he already did.

"I had to be told by Oishi that you had left! I had to deal with the humiliation of crying in the middle of my room as I read that you had left for Germany! I began to cut class, stopped caring about school because it wasn't the same without you! I-"Fuji started coughing as his tears streamed down his face and tried to catch his breath. Tezuka stood still and waited for Fuji to continue. "I thought we would always be together, but when you left I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore." Fuji wiped his tears away and took in a deep breath to calm himself. "I didn't know how to live without you and now-"he sighed and looked at Tezuka. His eyes were a lighter color than usual and made Tezuka feel like a horrible person but at the same time made his heart skip a beat. He had caused him so much pain out of his own selfishness. "Now you're here, I just got my life back together."

Tezuka hugged him again and leaned himself against the door with Fuji in his arms. "I'm never leaving you. I left because I had no choice. My condition began getting worse so I had to go. When I tried to mail you, I thought it would be better to see you in person. Before I knew it, ten years had passed. I was dying to see you." Tezuka ran his fingers through Fuji's light brown hair whose face was dug into his pea coat. "I asked Oishi to tell me where you were living and he gave me this address. I rushed here hoping to see you once I got off the plane but when you didn't answer the door, I waited for you." Fuji sniffed and leaned into Tezuka's warm hand as it gently played with his hair.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that I would have caused you so much pain Syuusuke." Tezuka pulled away and leaned in to kiss him again. Fuji tried to struggle away but Tezuka only deepened the kiss, his heart couldn't take any of it. '_No…' _Fuji felt Tezuka's tongue caress his and let his arms fall to his sides in defeat. '_I've missed him so much…I can't pull away.' _Fuji felt his hands begin to tremble as he tried to cup Tezuka's cheek. Tezuka pulled away and looked at him. "I'll never leave you again."

The room was dark; the only light that spilled into the room was from the moon that shined brightly outside. Fuji softly moaned against Tezuka's lips and grabbed a handful of the dark messy brown hair. '_If this is a dream,'_ Tezuka pulled away and smiled at his lover. His big hands caressing Fuji's sides and placing kisses against the milky white skin he adored. Fuji arched his back a little at the touch and felt his body warm up to Tezuka's gentle caresses. "Mitsu…"

Tezuka looked up at Fuji with wide eyes. He hadn't heard that name in ten years; he felt a great amount of happiness wash over him. He smiled and hugged Fuji. "I'll never leave you again, Syuusuke." Fuji smiled and placed his lips on Tezuka's and let their fingers intertwine with one another. He missed this man so much. Now that he was back, he was determined to never letting him go.

Their bodies became one in the cold winter night and together they fell asleep together. Fuji snuggled against Tezuka's chest and Tezuka's arms held Fuji close to him both falling into a deep slumber.

The next day when Fuji woke up and smiled, he was facing Tezuka's sleeping face. Fuji bought his hand to the other face and gently ran his fingers into Tezuka's messy hair. His thumb lightly ran over Tezuka's eyebrow and his eyes observed the face he had come to fall in love with now and ten years ago.

Everything about him was chiseled to perfection, or what Fuji would call his form perfection. Those beautiful hazel colored eyes that were always behind glasses, those lips that ignited fire throughout his body with a simple kiss, those hands that were rough through all the Tennis but even then held him gently and caressed him so lovingly. The perfectly toned body that caught Fuji's breath each time he would shed off his shirt. He smiled as the sleeping man before him slowly stirred.

The personality that only he had come to know out of possibly everyone else. He was happy to know that out of all the people in this world, Tezuka Kunimitsu had trusted him enough to show him his true self. He always wondered why he would never show anyone what kind of man he truly is, but he chuckled at the thought that only he got to see that special side of him.

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes to come face to face to Fuji. A smile forming as he placed his hand over his blue eyed lover. "I love you Syuusuke." Fuji tensed up as the words caught off guard and looked at Tezuka's serious face.

Fuji chuckled lightly and then began to laugh as he threw his arms around Tezuka. "I…I love you too Kunimitsu." He managed to say as the tears began to fall from his eyes again, this time out of joy. Tezuka smiled and held Fuji in his arms. "Promise to never leave again."

Tezuka pulled away and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I promise." Tezuka placed his lips against Fuji's. _'Please stay with me…I don't know what I would do without you.'_


	5. Dark Secret : Part 1

_**Description: **_**Fuji Syuusuke does something and he believes the only one he can trust is Tezuka Kunimitsu. This part of the story takes place in their second year. What will be Tezuka's decision? what will happen between them both? I own nothing of the POT, wish i did.**

**Rates, Comments, Messages; either one or any would be awesome. Even questions and requests**.

_I ... I took ..._

His hands trembled as he stared at the body that lay lifeless in front of him.

_I ..._

He fixed his clothes that were sliding off his skinny body.

_Took something ... Precious..._

His hands were stained with blood and unconsciously he ran them through his brown hair, painting it a slight color of red. Fixing his messy clothes he began to panic and felt his breath become more and more irregular.

_No, no. He deserved it. It was his fault. He did this to me._

He ran his pale fingers over his exposed collarbone where the red marks were. He could still feel the tongue and the teeth marking his skin.

_This... was how it was supposed to be._

His hands kept trembling and he exhaled. He felt his blood rushing faster and faster. What was he supposed to do now?

His mind brought back pictures of what had just happened seconds ago…

_The taller boy hovering over him, cornering him and touching him; biting and exposing his chest, digging his hand into his pants as he struggled for freedom; the wall against his back only frightening and reminding him that there was nowhere else to go._

_He threw his hands in attempt to push off the taller boy and find a chance of escape. It reminded him so much of the time when he went up against Tezuka in the ranking matches._

_Struggling to find a weakness but finding none. Only this was different. He was sure to lose._

_The rain pounded louder against the roof of the so called club house. It resounded and echoed throughout his ears. He didn't want this._

_The thunder roared and the lightening brightened the dark club house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shiny object gleam for that split second of light and turned his head to look at the object. It was a wrench._

_He wasn't sure what it was doing there but he found his way out. The taller boy unaware of the object, kept his hand around the boy's crotch. Rubbing and running his thumb over the head._

_"See, you're starting to come around." he heard the taller boy whisper into his ear. He shivered at the touch and cursed at his body for responding at this man's disgusting touch. "Don't worry, I'll love you properly."_

_He struggled even more and caught the taller boy off guard and kneed him in his stomach. The taller boy fell to the ground and he stumbled over to the wrench managing to grab it. He turned around and swung with all his strength. The taller boy fell to the ground but was not yet unconscious._

_He kept hitting the body that was on the ground and heard something in the back of his head snap. He wasn't sure if it was the sound of the wrench making contact with the body but he felt all the anger in his body escape; release._

_He stood up and kept hitting the already beaten and unmoving body. The blood squirted onto his face as he kept hitting with a grin he himself was probably not aware of._

_His blood rushed as he saw the others eyes roll to back of his head. The blood oozed out and created a puddle underneath his feet and he stopped. He looked at the body and smiled. His eyes holding nothing but darkness and his lips curved up mischievously._

_The face was corrupted from too many blows, and the arms looked slightly out of place. It was a beautiful sight. So beautiful he thought he should have taken a picture._

_Suddenly the fog that took over his mind cleared up and he looked at the body. He trembled at the sight and panicked, dropping the wrench that was in his hand. _

That's what had happened. But now he wasn't sure of what to do.

The blood stained wrench was lying on the floor. Slowly the blood slid underneath it and it sat in a puddle. He had to clean up before things got worse.

After he was done, his mind kept that guilt at the back of his mind. He shivered as he thought of what he might have looked like when he stood over the lifeless body.

He didn't know where he was walking to or where he was so he let his legs take him to wherever they led him.

After a while he stopped and realized he was standing outside a familiar door and in a familiar front yard. His finger made its way to the doorbell and he trembled in fear at who might open the door.

He smiled as usual at the woman who had opened the door.

"My Fuji-kun, how are you?" she asked pulling into a hug. His heart felt like it was breaking into two. If she were to only know that she was hugging a man full of sin.

"Saa it's been a while Ayana-San." he replied wrapping his arms around her petite figure. She pulled away and furrowed her eyebrows as she placed a hand on his cheek. She touched what appeared to be dried blood but she didn't seem to realize that it in fact it was dry blood.

"What's this?" she questioned as she lightly touched it. He only smiled and shrugged.

"I attempted painting a picture earlier and my hands had gotten some red paint." he simply said. He was so calm, he was scared. His facade fooling everyone but underneath he felt his heart stop. He was sure it wouldn't beat again but let out a breath of relief when it did.

Ayana smiled in response and welcomed him into the living room. "So," she started, walking to a coffee table that had tea set out. She began pouring two cups. One for him and her he figured. "Are you here to visit Kunimitsu?"

After toeing off his shoes he opened his mouth to respond her question but was cut off by the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs.

"Mom I- "_speaking of the devil_, Fuji thought as he looked at Tezuka with the same smile he gave his mother. "Fuji." Was all the stoic captain said as their eyes locked.

Ayano smiled, "it's seems he's here to visit you, Mitsu." Tezuka studied Fuji smile and knew something wasn't right. He was no mind reader but he knew when Fuji was troubled. He is his classmate after all.

Tezuka looked at his mother, "Actually I forgot to tell you that he was coming over tonight for a study session." he lied. Fuji had to admit; he was impressed at the sudden lie but was also shocked Tezuka could pull it off.

Ayano turned to Fuji who continued smiling; "I was just about to mention it." Ayano smiled and stood up grabbing the tray that held two cups of tea, handing it to her son. Tezuka took the tray.

"That's great, you can stay for dinner Fuji-kun." Fuji nodded at her request.

"I'll be more than happy to." with that said, Tezuka led him to his room and closed the door. Fuji placed his bag against the wall.

Tezuka looked at Fuji once he'd place the tray on his desk. "What is it?" Fuji turned to him and his smile was nowhere in sight. Instead his eyes were clouded with pain and sorrow, something Tezuka was sure he had never seen on the Tensai.

Fuji began to unbutton his beige jacket. "Fuji?" the jacket fell to the floor in a faint thud and Fuji then began to take off his shirt. "Fuji?" Tezuka froze as he looked at what was being displayed in front of him.

Fuji's eyes looked away in shame. He knew he could trust Tezuka, but he didn't know what Tezuka would say, do or even react. All he was afraid of is having Tezuka push him away, have Tezuka look at him in disgust.

Tezuka walked towards him and slowly brought his fingers to touch the bruise marks, the bite marks and the red nail marks that colored itself on Fuji's milky white skin. Fuji closed his eyes, not wanting to meet Tezuka's hazel ones. "Fuji...," Tezuka swallowed, trying to rehydrate his throat. "What happened?" Fuji felt those eyes on him, felt them burning into him.

"Ta..Takeda...tried to rape me..." Fuji wrapped his arms around himself as if to cover his exposed skin and began to shiver.

"Tried?" Tezuka said raising his voice a little. "Where is he now? Is he home?" Tezuka's tone became frantic and angry at the same time. Fuji looked at the floor and slowly felt the strength in his knees fail him. Tezuka examined Fuji better.

"What's that on your face?" Tezuka reached out to touch the dried red stain only to have his hand smacked away. Fuji fell to the ground and looked up at Tezuka in fear. "Fuji?"

Tears began to form and they spilled onto Tezuka's floor. "Tezuka... I… killed him..." he whispered. The tears fell down harder. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do...and I…" Fuji choked out. "I saw a wrench in that dark club room and I instantly reacted..." Fuji began coughing.

Tezuka couldn't believe what he was hearing. It felt like everything stopped. Time slowed down as soon as he heard the word 'killed'. His hearing felt muffled and he felt as if everything turned black.

"Tezuka... He was touching me. His hand was inside my pants, his mouth was everywhere. I... Thought it was my only way out. I found hope in that object, but..." Fuji took in a deep breath and tried to suppress more tears from falling. "When I hit him, I couldn't stop. I felt like it wasn't enough..." Fuji brought a hand to his face as if to hide.

Tezuka kept his eyes on Fuji, still unsure if he heard correct that this boy that was sitting on his floor, the same boy he had class with, spent almost every day with and practice with had killed someone.

Fuji crawled into a ball and cried harder against his knees. Tezuka eyed the fist that Fuji was making. "I'm scared because I enjoyed it. I loved the adrenaline that ran through my body as I heard the metal beat against his skull. I enjoyed watching him suffer..." Fuji stood quiet and Tezuka could tell he was suppressing his cries now.

Tezuka couldn't stand the anger that weld up inside him. He was upset at Fuji, so very upset but he was also angry at Takeda. How could he even imagine something like trying to rape someone?

Tezuka never liked Takeda but not to the point of death. Takeda was the new second year that had joined the club. He would always do what he was told but Tezuka or rather, everyone noticed that he would always be at Fuji's matches, watch him practice, sometimes even when he thought no one was looking, he'd look at Fuji as he changed in the club room. For a while, Fuji would speak to him but gradually he tried his best to avoid him. Not so long ago, Takeda tried to corner Fuji but luckily Eiji was there to protect him. But this time it was different. He calculated the time of when Fuji would be there alone and acted upon that piece of information.

The cries coming from Fuji bought him back to reality and Tezuka knelt down to embrace the crying latter. Fuji clung onto him for dear life while sobbing like a mad man. Tezuka ran his fingers through the Tensai's hair to soothe him, noticing the faint tint of red and slight scent of blood. No matter what it was, Fuji was his dear friend. Life taken or not, he would take care for him and protect him cause deep down inside he felt the needed to.

Tezuka sat next to Fuji to embrace him better in hopes that the Tensai would soon calm down. Fuji sobbed and choked onto Tezuka's shirt and the bespectacled boy couldn't care less. He caressed and soothed as best as he could to calm his friend down.

After what seemed like an hour of tears, Fuji had quieted down. Tezuka looked at the Tensai and saw that Fuji had fallen asleep. Tezuka let out a sigh and picked up Fuji to place him on the bed.

What was he going to do? There had to be a miracle waiting for them. Murder is a harsh crime but he didn't want Fuji to go to jail. He couldn't see the lovely Tensai behind bars. He had to do something but he wasn't sure of what.

Tezuka covered Fuji with his bed sheets and left the room.

"Ah Mitsu, are you two ready for dinner?" his mother asked him. Tezuka tried to think of something fast.

"No, not yet. Can he stay over tonight?" he asked bluntly. His mother smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"You don't have to ask me. He can stay over. You know Fuji-kun is always welcomed here." she patted him on the shoulder and turned to walk away. "Each time I see that boy I feel like holding him in my arms and protecting him..." she whispered enough for Tezuka to hear.

"Mom?" he questioned. She turned around and smiled.

"I'm just rambling. Let me know when you two are ready to eat." with that said she walked away.

Tezuka turned to look at his room. _If I could just help him out of this… everything will be fine, _he thought. His pocket began to vibrate so he took out his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the tennis club?" the voice asked.

"Yes it is." he replied. It was someone he didn't know but they knew him.

"I'm Takeda's mother, I was wondering if you've seen my son. You're the last person he sees since he has club hours after school." Tezuka tensed up and felt his hear racing god knows how many beats per minute. "I was hoping maybe you can help me find him."

Tezuka licked his dry lips, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen your son. It's true he has club meetings last but I left early due to personal reasons." he replied, hoping his voice wasn't betraying him.

"Oh. I wonder he's gone to. Maybe he's with a few friends. That child is always getting into trouble; I won't be surprised if I find him in the wrong crowd. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Tezuka-kun. If you happen to remember anything I'd appreciate it."

"Actually," he hurried before she hung up. He had to buy time, or at least break the path of where this would lead to. "I remember him during practice he wasn't acting as usual. He seemed very upset over something. I'm not sure if this helps but I hope it will. That's all I know." Tezuka hoped this would buy some time. If not then he's going to be asked out.

He heard the lady sigh on the other end. "Thank you Tezuka-kun anything helps. Again, I'm sorry for troubling you. Good night." he bid her good night and hung up.

He felt guilt crawl inside of him. He knew he was doing a bad thing but he had no choice. He had to do what he thought was right. Takeda deserved what he got for trying to commit a crime himself. He just had to know what Fuji did with the body.

He returned to his room and pressed his back against his door with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka." Fuji whispered as he sat up making the bed sheet slide down, exposing his marked chest. One look at it and Tezuka felt his heart break. Something so fragile and innocent was now tainted and bruised. Tezuka walked over to where Fuji sat and sat on the bed. "I got you involved." Fuji said avoiding eye contact.

"I wanted to get involved." Tezuka looked at Fuji's profile. "Dinner's ready," he stood up. "You can wash your face and then take a shower after."

"Tezuka..."

"You can stay over tonight. Inform your parents. Then we'll talk about what to do about this situation." Tezuka walked to his closet and began taking out clothes that Fuji could use. It wasn't Fuji's first time here unexpectedly; he had left a few clothes here before and now they've come to good use.

Suddenly Tezuka felt arms wrap around his waist. Tezuka turned his head to the side and saw Fuji's face against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." he heard Fuji whisper again. Tezuka turned around and Fuji let go. He wasn't used to affection from others so he did what his instincts told him and caressed Fuji's cheek reassuringly.

Fuji took it as a 'you're welcome' and felt his muscles relax. Tezuka placed the clothes on the bed and looked into the blue orbs that were Fuji's eyes. "I'll wait for you downstairs." Fuji nodded and Tezuka exited the room.

After the dinner, they both headed to Tezuka's room. Fuji gratefully grabbed the clothes that Tezuka had laid out for him and held it against his chest before exiting. "Thank you Tezuka; for everything." with that, Fuji had left for his shower. Tezuka stared at the door and finally let out a sigh he had been holding in since Fuji had arrived.

Tezuka sat the small futon his mother laid for him on the floor next to his bed. The lights were out and Fuji's back was facing him. He gave Fuji his bed earlier out of kindness and now he couldn't sleep. Not because he wasn't in his bed but because he had a lot on his mind.

He took in a deep breath before looking at Fuji again and stood up. He quietly made it to his door after taking something from his drawer and closed it lightly. Since his house was old, the floors creaked a lot when stepped on but, living in this house had taught him to walk lightly so as to not to disturb anyone.

He made his way to the backyard and sat on the Engawa, overlooking his garden and listening to the sound of the bamboo hit the rocks. His hand dug into his PJ pants pocket carefully and withdrew a cigarette. He looked at it in disgust.

If his parents were to ever find out, his grandfather especially, they would look down on him. He hated himself for smoking; he only did it at times when he couldn't get a clear head.

Taking out the lighter he lit it up and inhaled. Closing his eyes, he exhaled the smoke. He could feel his muscles slowly relaxing, his mind unwinding from its tangled state and feel the world become more forgiving.

"Tezuka?"


	6. Dark Secret : Part 2 Ending

A year had passed since the incident.

The freshmen scurried to pick up the stray tennis balls that rolled from one side of the court to the other, the second and third years practiced amongst one another in hopes of perfecting their tennis play and sharpening their techniques. As for the regulars . . . They had Inui Fix up a special menu for their training today.

As always, practice was hard and by the end of the day they'd be at their limit.

"Excuse me, I've forgotten something."

Fuji turned away from his conversation with Eiji and Taka-San who seemed to be talking about sushi and watched Tezuka's figure retreat into the school building. Fuji smiled and quietly excused himself as well.

Tezuka opened the door to the rooftop and sighed as he looked up at the blue sky. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a pull and closing his eyes. He enjoyed feeling all that stress slip away. He exhaled the smoke and curved his lips slightly, resting his arms on the metal bars that were on the edge of the rooftop.

"What's on your mind," he turned around. "Tezuka?" Fuji closed the rooftop's door and smiled at the stoic captain.

"Fuji. What are you doing here?"

"I get concerned when you go off by yourself." Fuji explained reaching for the cigarette and took a pull before handing it back to Tezuka. "You should really stop." He exhaled the smoke.

Tezuka took the cigarette and looked away. Every time Fuji was this close, he was bound to see through the mask he tried very hard to display. He did want Fuji knowing what he was thinking, he preferred to keep a distance. He scoffed, "What about you?" Fuji mimicked his stance and looked down at the ground below.

"I'm around a sly delinquent, I can't help it." Fuji's tone now had a playful ring to it. Tezuka shook his head before taking a last pull and flicked it off the rooftop, not caring much to what or where it landed. Fuji couldn't help but stare at this not so stoic figure. Everything about him has changed and he wasn't sure if it was because of that night or something else. Fuji looked away, hoping Tezuka wouldn't see the pain that slowly crept into his eyes; instead he smiled as usual and felt his heart break.

Fuji placed a hand on Tezuka's. This brought the hazel bespectacled boy to reality and instantly his heart leapt in his chest and figured it was the cigarette he had just indulged or some other nonsense. He sighed. "Let's go." Tezuka pulled away from Fuji's hand and walked to the door.

They both grabbed their things and headed home together. Fuji enjoyed walking with Tezuka more than walking with Eiji and Oishi. There was a sort of silence between them, it was neither awkward nor repelling but instead inviting rather and it was something he cherished. Fuji stole a glance at Tezuka and frowned as he looked away.

He didn't want to get into it but he knew he had to face it some time. Tezuka, since the incident had changed. He was certain no one else noticed it. Since that day, they'd become practically inseparable. Even after they had gone into their third year; since they had different classes they made an agreement to meet during lunch, and they did practically every day. So it was only fair that Fuji knew Tezuka like the back of his hand.

His attitude towards things he used to care about died down, slowly Fuji felt that cold aura he emitted grow and he could only be certain that it was because of him. His heart broke each time his mind relapsed this thought over and over. _Maybe I'm just being silly, _he thought as looked at his feet while walking like a little kid.

"Come over tonight." Tezuka suddenly said. Fuji looked at Tezuka a little puzzled. "My parents have wanted you to come over for quite some time, especially my mom." Tezuka explained as he still looked ahead and not at Fuji.

"Okay." he smiled. Deep down inside he felt such happiness and slowly told himself that he was clearly getting carried away.

"I'm home." Tezuka announced and toed off his shoes as did Fuji. Ayano appeared from the living room and smiled in surprise upon seeing her so called "second son".

Ayano gave Fuji a big hug and welcomed him. "Fuji-kun. I'm so glad you came over."

"It's nice to see you again Ayano-San." Fuji said smiling while toeing off his shoes and slipping into the guest slippers Tezuka had put out for him.

"I hope my son isn't being a nuisance." she said patting Tezuka's chest playfully. Tezuka smiled softly and Fuji looked at him. He still wasn't used to his buchou's smile. It was a rarity but nonetheless it was a handsome smile. He often wondered why Tezuka didn't smile often, but he wouldn't question the other's habits.

"Not at all, He's very kind and a good friend after all." Fuji said returning his gaze to Ayano.

"Kind? With that serious look of his?" Fuji couldn't help but laugh. "Well, Fuji-kun, I'll leave you two alone. If you happen to need anything you know where to find me." Fuji smiled and nodded.

Fuji threw himself in Tezuka's bed as Tezuka placed Fuji's bag next to his by the desk.

"Your mom is always nice." He said softly looking up at the ceiling. Tezuka nodded. "Still, I'm not used to your smile." Tezuka turned to him with a frown.

"I don't do it often."

"You do it every once in a while. Especially when you're home." Tezuka looked away and removed his regular's jacket. And went ahead to remove his shirt. Fuji sat up and couldn't help but stare in amazement.

No matter how much he seemed to have changed personality wise, his body was still in perfect condition. Muscles that were well defined through hard work and hard training; maybe he really wasn't being silly. Maybe Tezuka Kunimitsu hid a lot from him, more than he thought. At that Fuji couldn't help but feel upset, but shook the thought away and continued to stare at the muscles that moved elegantly and fluidly as Tezuka removed his shirt.

Tezuka looked over his shoulder. "What?" he questioned as he saw the Tensai staring at him with a weird expression.

"You must be training hard." Tezuka attempted to look at his back and walked to his closet to get a new shirt.

"I do what I can to grow stronger for when the nationals arrive." Fuji scoffed.

"You're doing so well tainting your body with those horrendous cancer sticks." Fuji spat out. Tezuka turned around with wide eyes and hoped no one was around to hear what Fuji had just said. "Seems to me like you're only damaging it more with smoking, Tezuka Kunimitsu." _Ah, I'm getting angry. This isn't good._ Fuji thought as he finished his sentence; his heart racing with anger and panic as he tried to stop himself but finding it hard to.

"Fuji." Tezuka said in a warning tone.

"If your hard training doesn't destroy you maybe those cigarett- mmf" Tezuka had rushed and placed his hand over Fuji's mouth to shut him up. In doing so, Tezuka had fallen on top of Fuji.

"You're not one to talk." Tezuka kept his hand firm over Fuji's mouth. "I am doing my best to stop. You out of all people should understand that. Not only shouldn't you be one to talk but you as well do it too. I am not they only one at fault here." Tezuka looked into those blue orbs that began to turn from surprise to what Tezuka could see clearly now, anger.

He let go and placed his hand next to Fuji's head. "Please. Just don't make me do this again and don't speak of THAT again." Fuji could still feel his heart racing, his blood boiling, the adrenaline running through his body; it felt great. Alluring and exciting. It was frightening.

But nonetheless he was still angry, because Tezuka was being an idiot. Tezuka knew that what he was doing was wrong and in order for him to shut up, Tezuka had thrown the incident card by saying he wasn't one to talk. And that made him more furious. Tezuka knew this and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka stood up but fell back on top of Fuji. Tezuka looked at the Tensai in shock and tensed up as he felt lips against his.

He wanted more than a sorry. He felt the blood rushing through his body as he made contact with Tezuka's lips and couldn't himself to stop. He wanted a true apology. No, maybe what he really wanted was to have Tezuka present his true self for him at least once. He would be much more satisfied knowing Tezuka trusted him enough by doing so.

He knew now why he felt the way he did each time he thought of the invisible distance that was there even while they were so close. Since that night, when Tezuka held him as he cried, he realized how important Tezuka had been to him. He thought Tezuka felt the same. No one would have done what he did for him.

Shelter him and protect him from harm's way.

Tezuka had made sure that everything was hidden. All the remains and made sure there was no evidence. He had blamed the incident on someone else by getting his hands dirty. He had taken prints from one of Takeda's enemies and placed it on the wrench. After all, Tezuka's grandfather used to be in the force so he knew how things worked. He knew he was wrong in doing so but Fuji was his friend.

Tezuka pulled away as he felt thin fingers trail down his bare chest. "W-what are you doing?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka in disappointment. Maybe he was wrong. "…" Tezuka ran the back of his hand against his lips. "Tezuka, I like you." Fuji whispered as he looked away from those hazel eyes. He felt embarrassed and felt a huge boulder lift off his shoulders. That's exactly the answer, he liked the same person who looked out for him, helped him and stood by his side. "I thought you felt the same for me."

"Leave." Fuji turned to face Tezuka, hurt clouding his eyes. "Just leave, now." Fuji heard something shatter and wondered if someone had dropped a glass but realized it was his own heart that was shattering. _How could I be so stupid? _

Fuji smiled sadly and stood up. Heading for the door, Tezuka kept his eyes away from Fuji. Not wanting to make any sort of contact at all. Fuji opened the door, "I'm sorry." He picked up his bag and left.

Tezuka rested against the wall by his desk and sighed. Clutching his chest, he looked down. It hurt.

Fuji walked down the stairs and went to the Genkan to put on his shoes. "Fuji-kun, leaving so soon?" Ayano asked in an upset tone.

"Ayano-San. I'm sorry I just remembered I have something to do." he lied and forced a smile. "But it was indeed nice to see you again." Fuji waved farewell and left.

Tezuka stood against his wall thinking of what just happened, what he should do and what he should say when he saw Fuji next. Tezuka felt his heartbeat quicken as soon as his mind went back to the way Fuji's lips pressed against his; aggressive, tender, and passionate. It was only for a few seconds but yet it had engraved itself into his mind. He was in denial with what he felt and what he should do.

Seeing Fuji so upset, so messed up the year before; the night of the incident, had made Tezuka become protective over him. He wanted so much to keep the Tensai out of trouble out of situations in which Fuji would get angry. Tezuka was sure he had changed, he smoked at least 3 times a week and every once in a while cut class but he was sure, Fuji had as well.

Not only did Fuji commit a crime but since then, he had slowly grown a temper that many did not see. It was true Fuji did always smile as usual but Tezuka; being stuck with him learned that his smile can change. When Fuji was angry, his grin would grow wider and soon he'd think of ways to harm them. There have been times when Fuji would try to arrange a plan just to get revenge on the simplest of things.

This did not only scare Tezuka but it made him want to stay by his side to make sure things would be alright. During those moments, Tezuka would find himself wanting to spend more and more time with Tensai as possible. Loving his genuine smile, the way his hair would seem to look like it was dancing with the toying wind, the way Fuji would try to make him stop smoking.

Tezuka looked at his feet and then at the area where Fuji and him sat a year ago on his floor. So much time has passed and all the things he learned about the Tensai seemed never ending. He wanted to know more. So for once he decided to push aside his denial and go for what his gut told him.

Tezuka came running down the stairs. "Kunimitsu, do you know what was wrong with Fuji? He seemed upset." his mother asked as her son hurried to put on his shoes.

"I don't know, but I'm going to see if I can find out." Tezuka ran out the house in hopes of finding Fuji. He knew now why every time Fuji touched him, his heart leapt, or why every time he would see Fuji waiting for him on the rooftop made him so utterly happy even if he did not display it. He was in love with Fuji. Forget like, he had acquired love towards the Tensai.

Tezuka looked in all different directions and didn't find Fuji anywhere. He took out his phone and tried to call the Tensai while speed walking. It rang and rang but there was no answer. He sighed and ran to Fuji's house. _What have I done?_

He rang the doorbell and greeted Fuji's sister. "It's been a very long time, Tezuka-kun." she said smiling.

"It has been a very long time Yumiko-San. Do you know where Fuji is?"

"He's not home. I think he went to go visit a friend." she said placing a finger on her cheek in thought. He could tell she was lying. Her eyes were swimming.

Tezuka looked up at the stairs and then at her. "Please I need to speak to him." She looked at him for a while before sighing.

"Please take of my brother Tezuka-Kun. I'm pretty sure you're the only one who he can trust and that means I trust you as well." Yumiko stepped aside to let Tezuka in and he bowed.

"Thank you very much." He walked up the stairs hesitantly not knowing what to say, do or react.

Standing in front of the door he mentally prepared himself. Tezuka brought a hand up to the door and knocked. His palm was sweaty, his heart was pounding and his breathing was irregular.

"...what is it nee-San?" Fuji replied from the other side of the door. He sounded like his usual self but Tezuka knew that was not the case.

Tezuka parted his lips to speak; "Its Tezuka." there was a silence that drifted between him, the door and Fuji.

Tezuka heard footsteps and then the door unlocked. Fuji did not meet Tezuka's gaze as he let him in.

Fuji closed the door and went to go sit on his bed, avoiding eye contact from the man he had just forced a kiss upon; he felt the shame and humiliation weld up inside him. He balled his fists at his side and bit his lip, preparing himself for whatever the other would say.

"Fuji… I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I shouldn't have got angry at you…" Tezuka looked at the teen that still refused to meet his gaze. "I did everything I could to keep you safe back then, I did everything to make sure you wouldn't get caught and during that time I realized how much you meant to me. Not just as a friend or as a teammate but more than that." Fuji stole a glance out of shock at what had slipped out of Tezuka's lips and looked away again, sensing that there was more than that.

Tezuka licked his dry lips and took a step towards the Tensai, "Each time you're around me, I feel my heart ache and I thought it was because of the way I was damaging my body. Every time you touched me, I felt electricity run through my body and I thought it was because I was afraid of you." Fuji was now looking at Tezuka, eyes wide open in shock.

'_Afraid of me? Am I really a monster in your eyes, Tezuka?' _Fuji thought as he stared at Tezuka's lips.

Tezuka looked away embarrassed and ashamed. He shook away the feeling and continued with what he had to say. He brought his hand up to his chest and placed it over his heart, it was pounding incredibly fast. Oh, how nervous he was. Not only was he confessing his feelings but he was losing his guard. "I want to keep protecting you; I want to keep you away from harm."

Fuji was in utter shock. His body was frozen on his bed, listening and registering everything the stoic captain had to say.

"I'll stop smoking. I'll keep up my performance up without any damages to my body and I'll continue with my goal for the nationals." Fuji smiled at the thought. It was nice to hear the person he loved and respected have such an ambitious goal and a hard task to fulfill in front of him.

Tezuka smiled as he realized the Tensai was looking at him and nothing else with a bright smile. He walked towards the figure that still sat on the bed and cupped Fuji's cheek with his left hand. Fuji closed his eyes, content that he would no longer have to bear with the thought of Tezuka leaving him, no longer would he have to feel such a one sided feeling.

"Just promise me one thing, Tezuka." He whispered as he leaned into the warm and inviting hand.

"What's that?"

"Promise me, you'll erase every memory of that night. Promise me to forget that night." Fuji said seriously, revealing his sapphire eyes. Tezuka looked at him, taken aback. He smiled and nodded.

"I promise." Fuji smiled and leaned back onto the bed as Tezuka placed his knee in between the other's legs and claimed his lips with his own; the pounding in his chest only increasing its pace and rhythm as they continued kissing, their tongues meeting with each other, exploring each other. Fuji raked his fingers through Tezuka's hair making it messier while kissing and pressed his body against his, wanting more.

Tezuka smiled as they broke away and looked into Fuji's beautiful eyes. He lowered himself to kiss the latter's eyelids and then his cheek. Fuji blushed and smiled as he cupped his new lover's cheek. "I have to go." Tezuka whispered.

Fuji frowned and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, pulling himself up to niggle on his earlobe. "Stay over tonight." He whispered and pulled away to look into those hazel eyes he loved. They were so simple but they hid all of Tezuka's secrets, had all of his secrets.

Tezuka let out a small chuckle, "I'm sorry. What about this weekend, at my place? You left my house without having dinner, my mom was pretty concerned." He said a seriously despite the small grin on his face. Fuji looked away and felt the guilt stab him.

Ayano-San had been very kind to him and she meant well. He cringed at the thought of either having an interrogation as to why he left or why he didn't stay for dinner. Fuji nodded and looked at Tezuka, his fingers still playing with the messy brown hair that it touched. He probably making it worse but he didn't care. Tezuka didn't either; he seemed to like the gesture. "Okay, this weekend. I'll make it up to your mom." He pecked his lover on the lips and let his hands slide to his bed. Tezuka stood up and blushed at how his hair was standing.

"I'll make it to you." He smiled and headed for the door while fixing his hair. "Your sister, what do I tell her?" he questioned as he reached for the doorknob. Fuji sat up and got to his feet.

"Just tell her that everything's fine and I'll be downstairs soon." Tezuka nodded and grabbed the doorknob. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka's hand froze and looked over his shoulder at Fuji.

"Do you really think I'm a monster for what happened?" Fuji asked letting his gaze fall to the floor. Tezuka walked back to Fuji and embraced him. He felt bad for saying that he was afraid of him, but it was the truth. Since the incident he had practically thought that one day, Fuji would do it again just out of hate instead of situation. Maybe that's why he stuck around. To make sure that it never did happen again, to make sure that no matter what, he would be next to him whenever something got out of hand.

"No. I'm just mad it happened. Maybe at a point I was but I swore to myself that I'd protect you so it wouldn't happen again." Fuji clutched onto Tezuka's shirt. "So no matter what, those dark feelings you felt that night would never rise again." he felt Fuji's arms wrap themselves around him and he smiled. He kissed Fuji's forehead and headed for the door.

Fuji followed him to his bedroom door and gave Tezuka one last kiss. "Thank you, for being there for me." Tezuka smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." Fuji closed his door and Tezuka headed down the stairs.

"He said he'll be fine and that he'd be down a few." He had said as Fuji's sister looked at him with a smile. "I'll be leaving now." He bowed and took his leave.

It was a secret he'd had to keep for the rest of his life. Not just him, Fuji as well. Fuji had it worse. It was just a secret to him, it was a haunting. Tezuka smiled as he walked home. It didn't matter how big or how horrid it was, he would protect the one thing he found important to him and keep it out of harm's way. He wanted it to stay that way, not just for him but Fuji as well.

**2 Days Later**

Tezuka sat against a rooftop unit and let out a groan as his lips met another's. Their hands unbuttoning his shirt and touching every part of his exposed chest. He had chosen a horrible fallen angel. A very daring, horrible and sexy fallen angel.

He let out another groan as the lips bit his bottom lip. "Isn't this better than the usual cigarette, Kunimitsu?" the seductive voice whispered against his ear. He groaned at the amount of lust that dripped from their tongue; the way his name rolled off their tongue turned him on even more.

"Fuji…I thought we were going to wait until the weekend…" he managed to groan out. Fuji smiled mischievously and licked his lips as his hands wrapped itself around Tezuka's erect manhood.

He heard Fuji whine and felt the hot breath against his neck, "but that wouldn't be fun. Plus, I've been waiting for so long to just make you mine." Fuji slightly growled as he began stroking Tezuka's manhood.

'_Oh god…what have I gotten myself into?' _was the last thought he could muster before his mind went blank and all his body reacted to was to Fuji Syuusuke's touch.

**A/N: sorry for the wait. School is a pain and consumes 99% of my life. With vacation just around the corner for me though, I promise I'll post faster and write as much as I can. Again thank you for reading my stories and I hope you enjoy them. If you have any request on any pairing, I'd be more than happy to write it for you. **

**Oh, where it is says, "Her eyes were swimming." For those that don't know; I'm not sure if it's only Japanese people who refer to it as lying or not but that's what the term stands for. **

**Comments, reviews are rewarded with tons of love and hugs :] **


	7. Everguard

**!BEFORE YOU READ! **

**A/N: This story is fantasy based and is quite long, my sincere apologies on that. Not many enjoy fantasy so that's why I have posted this small warning.**

**DESCRIPTION: Everguard is a city in which is ruled under a great worthy king. The king's son, Tezuka. who is to be named king soon eventually falls for a merchant named Fuji. **

**Word Count: 9,684 **

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Enjoy. **

Everguard.

A city known to all of Gether. A land ruled by a king worthy of its vast open space, its neighboring cities, its produce, its merchants and of course its people. Many were proud to live amongst such loyal and forgiving king. But like many great cities, in Everguard there were the wealthy, the nobles, the merchants, the peasants and then there were the people who lived in the slums.

Everguard was a city held by great massive walls of stone to keep out unwanted dangers and from wandering threats or worse, invasion. Guards stood outside the gates occasionally changing shifts with other guards. Watch guards stood in watch towers and made sure of any oncoming problems and kept the city out trouble as well.

The king had made a promising donation to those who came from far or decided to open up an apothecary, an inn or a weapons shop. The king would grant these hard working men with a house's outside the main streets and assure them that they would be making a living in Everguard.

He had tried to fix the slums once but he ended that when the local slum gangs began causing trouble and calling his men worthless scums. Many of those who lived in the slums which was by a river that ran through Everguard, believed that the king was a worthless man who didn't care at all. They believed that if the king had cared about those that lived in poverty, those that fought to survive every day, that he would grant them a home, grant them real shelter instead of being holed up underneath the city living by the city's sewage.

The king didn't want to believe it when he happened hear a kid who was merely 8 years old say that his guards would laugh at them and treat them like vermin. He demanded a name at the time but the mother of the youngling only took him away, fear covering her dirty face. It broke his heart to know that kids were born into the slums and he vowed to end it as soon as he could.

He had a beautiful wife with lustrous blonde hair and eyes the color of the sea, lips plump and perfectly red without any make up. She was his gem and she held his heart.

He also had a son. A son born and ready for the throne to be king but his wife had disagreed that he was far too young. He shook his head.

"Nonsense. He is at the right age to serve this fine land." He had said at dinner one cool night, the guards standing outside the door and their servant standing right beside him. "Nonetheless this city." He finished.

His wife, Ayana shook her head a again in disapproval. "What if we undergo an attack from Venshard?" She whispered looking at her son who didn't seem to care much about the conversation.

The king scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Actually, I've mean to you something, Ayana." She looked at him in silence and he knew she was waiting for his response. "I've been sent an invitation to Venshard for a noble meeting with Talem." He resumed to look at his food and began eating. He waited silently for the yelling to start.

Ayana looked at him wide eyed and then pushed her plate away. "Mitsu dear," She said in such a gentle voice. She looked at her son with loving eyes and he stood up. "If you could just excuse us?"

"Don't worry, mom." He said walking towards the big burgundy doors. He knocked twice and the guards opened the door for him. "I've made a promise with Tanis to walk with him through the merchant district." He turned to look back at his mother and father.

Ayana smiled and nodded. "Okay dear. Just be careful." He nodded and left leaving his parents. He knew they were going to start yelling and fighting but it didn't matter, it was proof that they cared for one another.

He looked at the guard to his right, the one who had opened the door for him. He was taller than him and far more muscular than the guard which didn't dawn him at all. "Klaus."

"Sir." The guard, Klaus, greeted him.

"Before I head out, let's spar." Klaus' lips curved up into a wide smile and motioned the other guard to cover for him.

The other just nodded and Klaus began walking with Prince Tezuka. "I mean of no disrespect sir, but I will have my victory today." He said removing his chainmail and grabbing a wooden stick imitating a sword, handing it to Tezuka. The stick may look like nothing but when you made contact with it you were bound to be marked with a ton of bruises for weeks.

"I have no intention of losing, Klaus." Tezuka said running his hands through his brown hair and removing his silver rimmed glasses. He was trained to not use them in battle. Not because they were a nuisance but because they showed a warrior's vulnerability and a warrior couldn't a afford vulnerability in the heat of battle. "Just make sure you don't attack me with magic like the last time, perhaps this time my father will kill you." He said mockingly.

Klaus' face turned red in embarrassment and got into his fighting stance, the sword in his right and his shield on his left. He wasn't going to let a kid of 16 mock him. He charged at him and swung.

"Thank you for coming by." The light haired boy said as he carried a few wooden shields. Once the guard had left, he sighed and placed them by the wall. He was tired. There were rumors amongst the guards of Everguard that Venshard had sent men to start war with them. Since the rumors had begun he braced himself for the waves and waves of never ending guards, coming in to buy all sorts of weapons. From Bows, to Stilettos, to Shields, to Maces, to Swords. Some even came in to trade and compare their weapons and since there were so many people he had asked his brother to help him out.

Yuuta slumped over the counter, his face dirty from sharpening their stock for the best results and carrying dirty weapons to and from the back room. He sighed loudly and obnoxiously as he rested his boggled and cramped head on the counter. "At least we have earned a fortune in Gold today." He muttered.

His brother nodded and threw himself into a chair by the counter. "It's what happens when we have the best weaponry in all of Everguard." He sighed out wiping his forehead of sweat. "Sure peddlers and travelers have the rarest of items but when we do business with peddlers and travelers from all over Gether, of course our stock becomes wonderfully well known." He explained.

"Maybe you should stop doing business with peddlers and whoever." Yuuta sighed breathlessly. "I was supposed to go out tonight with Marissa too." Yuuta groaned as he lifted his head. "This is all your fault Fuji!" He yelled at his brother who only smiled back.

"Hm, you're dating the apothecary girl huh? Boy merchants these days, I swear, always going out with one another." Fuji said smiling.

Yuuta looked away hiding a blush. "W-well, she's pretty and she helped me the last time I brawled that big guy in The Tut." Fuji began laughing.

"Your knight in shining armor huh?" Fuji teased. Yuuta tried to charge at him but tripped over his own brother's foot. "Really? How many times you gonna fall for that?" So much for his fighting spirit. Since Yuuta had grown a fair amount of muscles working at the shop, he would always go down to The Hut, a place where a lot of kids gambled on who was the best fighter. Mostly all merchants and a few nobles who came for a good time.

Yuuta got up and raised his fists in air. "Let's go bro. You wanna brawl? I'll show you how strong I am." He said defensively.

Fuji sighed and grabbed a wooden stick common for training. "You're loss." He said smiling.

Before Yuuta had begun swinging and Fuji began dodging, the door opened. "Uhm, Yuuta. Are you ready?" A girl's voice drifted into the store. Yuuta turned around and lowered his hands to his side.

"M-Marissa!" He stuttered. Fuji eyed the girl in the doorway. She was indeed pretty. She had long black hair that tempted to be touched; her skin was fair and had big brown eyes. For a girl born into the merchant district, she didn't seem fat like the other female merchants. She had a pretty petite body. She seemed too innocent compared to his younger brother who had muscular arms and a muscular chest, a cut on his forehead due to a fight down by The Hut and a mean look on his face. Yet, Fuji couldn't help but find his brother a big oversized guy with a lot of stored emotions and it seemed this girl had won his little brother's heart. Fuji smirked and smacked Yuuta on the back his head. "Ow!" He yelled holding his head.

"You're making the poor girl wait!" Yuuta blushed and rubbed his face with the apron that was around his waist and threw it at his brother. Fuji scowled at him.

"See you later!" He yelled out as he left their shop. Fuji sighed and then smiled. He only hoped his stupid brother got what he was looking for.

Fuji began fixing the shields on the wall and the swords. He looked back at the entrance of his store and then walked over to the back where the Longbows and Shortbows were on display. His fingers ran over the big black Longbow that hung on display. He wanted to hold it so badly. He wanted to claim it his own so very much. He took it off the rack and stared at the wonderfully done black wooden Longbow was done. One would mistake it for blackened copper but the wood was polished to perfection and tinted with black to make the Bow stronger, supposedly some type of magic that alternated the bow's range and strength. He wrapped his fingers around the grip handle and pulled the string back as if holding an arrow.

He let his fingers go and smiled then frowned. The Longbow cost too much. Almost 50,000 Gold, he didn't have that kind of money. He placed it back on the rack and ran his fingers down the belly of it. It was so beautiful.

He heard the door open and he quickly went to greet his customer.

"Welcome to Fuji's Armory shop." He said politely with a smile. The men that walked in were taller than him but that was common. He was surprisingly short for a guy and many mistook him for a woman because he had fair skin that hadn't been scarred, he had eyes the color of the sky and his hair was light brown that came down almost to shoulder length.

The two guys looked at him wondering whether to work their charm on the young looking girl or just nod at the guy in charge of the store. Fuji only smiled back knowing they were confused but rolled his eyes. Would a girl be wearing a blue tunic with black trousers and an ebon neck wrap that came over his shoulder?

One of the guys smiled and Fuji saw that he was missing a few teeth. "Hey there cutie." The guy said in a hoarse voice. He was really big guy with oiled black hair smoothed back, tanned skin and pretty fat. He guessed he worked out by the docks because most of them out there had his body weight. The other only looked at him up and down as if he was fresh meat but instantly looked away embarrassed.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" Fuji asked a little irritated, ignoring the looks he was getting.

"I came here to find a good sword but I think I've got my eyes set on something else." The big guy said while smiling and moving towards him. '_Seriously?'_ he thought as he tried to step over to the counter where he had a dagger.

The other placed a hand on the Big Guy and shook his head, "C'mon, you're wife's gonna kill ya." The Big Guy shook him off and scowled at him.

"Tch, She'll never know. Man, Amalar, you're a real letdown!" The Big Guy said and looked back at Fuji. "Besides, we should have some fun every once in a while." The Big Guy cornered Fuji before he could grab the dagger and grabbed his wrists. Fuji struggled.

"I'm a guy." He said between gritted teeth. It was no use struggling, this guy was going to get his way or another. He was too big for him to fend for himself. Not like he didn't know how but man he lifted him off the floor like he was nothing. The Big Guy kept his wrists in place and grasped them tightly.

The Big Guy pinned Fuji's hands over his head. "It's still going in somewhere." He said laughing hoarsely. "Watch the front Amalar." He shouted to the other.

Amalar sighed and nodded, "You owe me, Ray." The Big Guy now known as Ray only smiled excitedly and turned his attention back at Fuji. Fuji turned away and tried struggling again.

"No use cutie." Ray said running a free hand down his neck and down his tunic. He began lifting the tunic but stopped once he heard the door to the store open. "Damnit Amalar I said to-"

"Leave him alone." A voice cut Ray off. Fuji's eyes widened in shock and closed his eyes. He didn't want bloodshed in his shop, it was a pain and it made their shop look bad. The tip of a sword was pressed against Ray's neck and Ray only laughed.

"What're you gonna do boy?" Ray said turning around looking at the wielder. The sword pressed harder against his neck and Ray flinched.

"I'll slit your throat wide open." Hazel eyes piercing into Ray's dark brown eyes, fear pooling into Ray's.

"He was a squirmy one but I got him. Ah, Fuji." Fuji turned to look at the person who had just come in. It was an older teen with short light brown hair parting in the middle, his left cheek containing three claw marks that we now scars on his light skin and his light brown eyes smiling along with his lip. Fuji knew that voice and smile so well.

"Sir Tanis." Fuji said recognizing his dear friend. Tanis was holding Amalar with his arms behind back and a cloth around his mouth so he wouldn't yell. Fuji smiled and knew that he need not worry.

Tanis sighed, "Fuji how many times have I told you, just Tanis." Tanis said smiling his million dollar smile. For a noble he was so kind hearted and he wasn't very muscular either but he knew how to use a Bow and daggers. He was an amazing Archer and he was the one who had influenced Fuji into it. "This here is Tezuka." Tanis said motioning to the person who held the blade to Ray's neck. Fuji was sure he'd heard the name before but couldn't remember from where.

"You know him, Tanis?" Tezuka asked not breaking his eye contact with Ray.

Tanis smiled at Fuji completely ignoring the guy in his hands. "Of course. He's a very good friend of my father's. He owns this shop, the best armory shop in all of Everguard. I also got him infatuated with Archery isn't that right?" Tanis asked. Fuji smiled back regardless of his current position.

"That's right." He said.

Tezuka pressed the sword harder against Ray's neck. "Get out of here or get out of Everguard." He said seriously. Ray flinched again and let go of Fuji. "Take your friend with you." Tezuka said sheathing his sword. Ray looked at him and smirked lunging towards Tezuka.

"Here we go." Tanis let out. Tezuka turned and slipped behind Ray so fast; unsheathing his sword again he smacked the flat end on the side of Ray's head. Ray groaned and fell to the ground holding his head. Tanis grabbed Ray by his arm and helped him up. "Alright big guy, c'mon. Get out." He said pushing Amalar and Ray out.

Tezuka sheathed his sword again and looked at Fuji who fell to the ground once Ray let him go. "Are you alright? Can you stand?" He asked extending his hand out to Fuji. Fuji accepted the hand and nodded. He figured he was noble since he was with Tanis, another kind noble.

"Thank you, Sir Tezuka." Fuji said smiling. Tezuka smiled softly and nodded. Tezuka walked around the store and began looking in awe at all the things that it contained. Tanis had recommended it to him before but he'd never gone. It was truly a marvelous place. Weapons neatly organized by class, armor arranged by material and resistance, and even some cloaks he's never seen before.

Tanis walked over to Fuji and patted him lightly. "You okay there?" He asked smiling again. He was so sweet. Despite Tanis being a noble, he was quite short as well. He was only two or three inches taller than Fuji and for a guy that was Short. Fuji nodded. "That over there, you won't believe who he is." Tezuka turned around and gave him a glare. Tanis raised two hands up defensively and chuckled.

"He's ought to be a noble just like you." Fuji said. Tanis shook his head making his hair sway from side to side. He looked at Fuji and rubbed his thumb over his cheek, cleaning away dirt. Fuji blushed embarrassed and playfully punched Tanis in the shoulder.

Tanis chuckled and looked at Tezuka. "He's the king's son."

Tezuka turned to look at Tanis. "Tanis!" he only shrugged and laughed.

Tanis waved a hand at Tezuka. "Don't worry Tezuka, he's loyal and won't tell a soul isn't that right Fuji?" Tanis turned to look at Fuji who just stared at Tezuka. "Fuji?"

Fuji moved away from Tanis and stood in front of Tezuka. He placed a fist over his chest and got down on a knee. "Lord Tezuka. I apologize for not giving you my proper greeting. My name is Fuji Syuusuke. It is an honor to have finally met you. It is an honor to be within your presence, Lord Tezuka." Fuji said not looking up and showing his utmost respect for the young Lord. Tanis walked over to Fuji but Tezuka stopped him.

Tezuka placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder and Fuji looked up. "It's okay. You do not need to go through such great lengths, Fuji. Please, stand." Fuji did as he was told. He was in the presence of the king's son. He would soon take the throne and become king himself. "There is no need to be formal. I am merely a costumer in your wonderful shop. Please keep that in mind. Outside the castle of Everguard I am but a mere peasant." Fuji nodded. Tezuka smiled and patted Fuji once more before looking around again.

"Lord Tezuka… I mean Tezuka…To show you my gratitude I insist that you take whatever it is that pleases you. " Fuji said bowing a little. Tanis chuckled and simply watched how Fuji treated Tezuka. It was rather enjoyable and it bothered him as well.

Tezuka looked back at Fuji and then looked around the store. "Anything you say?" Tezuka said looking around. He wanted the whole store but that would be greedy of him. He looked around and chose a broadsword and then looked at another sword that was made out of black metal. One was heavier than the other, obviously the broadsword. Perhaps, he'd take the black metal one. "Which is more efficient?" Tezuka asked Fuji.

Fuji smiled at his interest in the Ravens sword. "The black one is called, Ravenspeak. It's strong and light for easy swinging. The black metal makes it easier to cut through your opponent and also very sturdy. The hilt is wrapped with an absorbent cloth-like material so your hands have the best of grip. I recommend it the most. The broadsword is big and heavy but very efficient. I mean of no disrespect, my Lord but assuming on your rank and your style, the broadsword is fit for a guard." Fuji said. Tezuka smiled.

"You know a lot, Fuji." Fuji nodded.

"I have been in the merchant business for quite some time, most of these weapons I have tested and have used except for a few." He explained glancing over at the Longbow.

Tanis laughed and patted Fuji. "Why don't you meet us later on tonight so that you can let all that pent up nerve off? Maybe you and Tezuka can spar too." Fuji looked between the both of them and shook his head.

"N-no, I can't. I'm simply a merchant; I'm not allowed to go through the Noble grounds. Plus, I don't want to impose on Lord Tezuka." Tanis sighed.

"Its fine, I too was wondering if you'd like to spar with me. Everyone at the castle is not of my rank. A change from my father's guardsmen would be nice. Besides, seems like the two of you would make a fair team as well. I'll make sure to greet you in to the Noble quarter" Fuji blushed embarrassed and nodded.

Fuji once again placed a fist over his chest and bowed. "With all that I am, I thank you. Lord Tezuka." Tezuka chuckled again and shook his head.

Tezuka looked around. "Is there a sheath for the Ravenspeak?" Tezuka questioned. Fuji straightened himself and walked to the door by the counter.

"It's in the back, I'll go get it." And he disappeared.

Tanis looked at Tezuka and Tezuka did the same. Both of them holding each other's eyes. Tanis withdrew his daggers and Tezuka pointed the Ravenspeak at Tanis. "You like him." Tezuka said in a flat tone.

"As do you. The way he praises you, son of Kuniharu, heir to the throne of Everguard, born heir to rule all of Gether." Tanis said smiling. "I've known him far longer Tezuka. For god's sake my father gave him this business."

Tezuka tilted his head to the side. "How?" He asked. Tanis chuckled.

"He was a slums boy and his father was my father's servant. When he found out he had children and a woman he gave them the best of shelter. I basically grew up with him. He was a loyal servant at the age of 8. Then my father asked the king to give them a house in merchant's district. My father gave them the money to start a business. Fuji began sparring with his little brother and began learning about everything about weapons and armor. I gave him this life and he's grateful to have me around." Tanis finished with a confident smile.

Tezuka inspected Tanis closely and tested him. He swung Ravenspeak so that he'd at least form a cut on his shoulder but Tanis hoped back and spun blocking with his dagger. Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows. He'd never spar with Tanis, he'd knew that he'd pull out his longbow and try to hit him with an arrow and he knew that Tanis wouldn't miss. Not only was he efficient with a longbow but he was fast and had a great amount of stamina which was good for wielding his daggers. This shop was far too little and far too snug to have an onslaught battle to settle the score.

Tanis spun distracting Tezuka and threw his dagger right at him. Tezuka dodged and lightly tapped it as it flew by with the sword, stumbling backwards he saw Tanis rushing toward him with the other dagger in his hand. Tezuka let himself fall and rolled back dropping a leather cap. Tanis plunged the dagger into the floorboard and grunted when he realized Tezuka had moved.

"You're not bad, My Lord." He mocked chuckling.

"So as yourself, Nobleman." Tezuka smiled. He was having fun for once. In the castle, he was rid of such excitement that's why he sparred with the royal guars every chance he got. He found it to be quite entertaining rather than picking up women and in this case, this fight had Fuji on the line. He didn't expect to like the guy but he was knowledgeable, very attractive for a guy and if Tanis wasn't lying about him sparring with his brother then he ought to be handy with sword or bow since Tanis had gotten him into it.

They both heard a click and they scrambled into fixing what was out of place.

Fuji came back with the sheath for Ravenspeak and walked over to Tezuka who was looking at the cloaks and capes. "Here you are, my Lord." Tezuka turned around and smiled grabbing the sheathe.

"This is a fine cape." He said running his hands over a navy blue cape that looked like it could come down to the middle of his back. Fuji nodded.

"It's very popular amongst outsiders. It's made out of fine cotton." Fuji said looking back at Tanis. Tanis sat in the chair by the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Fuji frowned and then turned his attention back to Tezuka.

"I'll just take these two."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Fuji said with a wide smile. Tezuka turned to face Tanis and Tanis stood up. "Tanis, you don't want anything?" He asked concerned. He could tell something was bugging him, he had known him for far too long to not know the older teen's habits.

Tanis shook his head and then stopped. "Actually, do you happen to have any of those flat headed arrows?"

Fuji smiled. "I knew you'd ask." Fuji turned to where the Bows and arrows were and took out a package wrapped in thin beige paper. The carried them over to Tanis and handed them to him. "You don't know how hard it is to get them now that Venshard has stopped trading with local peddlers. I had to venture to Censhar to find them."

"Censhar bank?" Tezuka questioned.

Fuji nodded. "Yes." He noticed the worried look on the young lord and frowned, "Something the matter?"

"A friend of mine was ambushed not long ago on his way to Fort Shadow." He almost whispered.

Fuji's look saddened, "I'm sorry to hear that. If it wasn't for the damned river we wouldn't need to go through Censhar to get to Fort Shadow." Tezuka nodded in agreement and looked around trying to shake off his comrade's loss. He was of no need to show vulnerability.

Tanis patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "You still got me." His million dollar smile brightening the dull, musky room and it's depressing atmosphere. Tezuka stared at the nobleman and couldn't help but laugh. Surely this guy had a great way of easing anyone's pain with his smile and he was a man worthy of their city and land. He was worthy and greatly needed to his father's corps.

Tezuka nodded. "Well, Fuji I believe we'd best be on our way, my mother would be upset if I did not return." Fuji nodded and bowed once again. Tezuka laughed and Tanis motioned behind Fuji. Tezuka smiled. "You are coming tonight, to the noble quarters?" He asked Fuji.

Fuji's face once again turned red with embarrassment from the mere thought of being invited by the young Lord to spar with him. It was such an honor. "If it pleases you, sir." Fuji said with a smile.

Tezuka walked past Fuji over to where the longbows and shortbows were on display. He grabbed the black Longbow and Fuji felt his heart shattering. If he was taking that with him he wouldn't have the luxury to look at it anymore or secretly play with it. Tezuka handed it to him. Fuji looked at him perplexed. "I want you to have it." Fuji just looked at him, frozen with a loss of words. Tanis began laughing.

"You should see your face." Tanis said in between breaths. Fuji glared at Tanis and then looked back at Tezuka.

"I-I couldn't sir." He denied. Not because he didn't want it by gods all he did was dream of it but because he didn't think himself worthy of it. Tezuka looked at the Longbow again, inspecting it and then back at Fuji.

"Please." Tezuka said handing it to him again. "A gift for your kindness and a wonderful time. Besides, I'd like to see what Tanis created with those hands of yours." Tezuka said smiling. Fuji blushed. He hadn't noticed before but this young lord was handsome. A perfect nose, perfect thin lips, slightly tanned, his hair was a bit messy but somehow it suit him, his voice was young but confident surely someone who was ready to rule Gether and he was nonetheless kind for a Lord. Most noblemen or lords were cold, selfish and very self-centered but that's why he enjoyed Tanis' company because was the far opposite of all that. He was kind and gentle. And so was Tezuka.

Fuji grabbed the Longbow slightly brushing Tezuka's fingers. He smiled happily. "Thank you Lord Tezuka." Fuji said bowing once more.

Tezuka smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just like Tanis, just Tezuka." Tezuka said looking into Fuji's eyes. Fuji nodded. Tezuka nodded at Tanis and he nodded back.

"We're off Fuji. See you later at the Noble quarters, hopefully." Tanis said with a smile as he held the door open for Tezuka. Tezuka waved and left. Tanis looked back at Fuji, "Hopefully we can beat him together." Fuji chuckled at Tanis and Tanis waved before closing his door.

Fuji looked down at the Longbow he was clutching and smiled widely. He was so very excited.

Tezuka arrived with Tanis to the Castle of Everguard which was his home. A guard come up to them both, looking at Tanis and then at Tezuka. "Lord Tezuka." The guard began, placed a fist against his chest and slightly bowed, returning to his normal stance he looked at the lord again. "The king wishes to see you."

Tezuka nodded at the guard. "Thank you Iker." Tezuka turned to Tanis. "Iker why don't you lead Tanis to the guest hall."

The guard Iker looked at Tanis again and then Tezuka. "Sir." Tanis began walking with the guard and Tezuka headed off to find his father in his bedchamber.

He knocked twice on the big burgundy looking door, "Father?" He questioned. He heard a 'come in' and opened the door. Closing it behind him he walked over to his father who was overlooking the city on his balcony, something he enjoyed to do every time he was in a pensive mood.

Tezuka stood beside him and looked at the gorgeous view. Everguard was such a beautiful city. Houses sprouted left and right and the river that ran through made nights look even gorgeous. The river was derived from of the few Healing Spring's so the water was a very bright, clear but calm blue. It gave off such a radiant sacred light.

"Son, I've been sent to Venshard." His father finally said. Tezuka continued looking at the river. "I leave tomorrow. It'll take 4 days and 3 nights to arrive there. I will be gone for a while." Tezuka then looked up at the stars above them. "I want you to take the throne in my absence." Tezuka turned to look at his father.

He wasn't sure where to begin. "Father, what if I can't fulfill your duty?" he asked worried. It's not that he wasn't sure he couldn't, he was afraid that he would make the wrong choices.

"Son, I've taught you everything I know. If worse comes to worst you have the men of Everguard under your wing." His father said finally facing his son. "I know you can do it. You are more than ready. The throne should have been given to you at 14 but your mother insisted that I wait but times are hard this time and I need you to fulfill my place."

Tezuka nodded. "I will fulfill it then, father."

Tanis waited in the great hall rather than the guest's hall like always and looked around still astounded at the enormity of the castle and the vast space it had. It was such a privilege always to walk through those marble doors and wander through the castle. The castle had high ceilings with large pillars snaking their way up, it was amazing. "Tanis." He heard behind him. He turned around and faced Tezuka. "Always a daring explorer aren't you?" Tezuka said with his arms crossed over his chest. Tanis smiled and began walking with Tezuka.

"Did you get in trouble or what?" Tanis asked. Tezuka looked at Tanis knowing that he was too good to get in trouble, nonetheless caught by his parents. Maybe get caught by a royal guard but not his parent's. "Kidding." Tanis waved off and followed Tezuka to the courtyard which was just as massive. Tanis smiled again. "Already trying to settle a score huh?" he said placing his hands at his hips by his daggers.

"In return," Tezuka said taking off his cape that his mother had given him a while back. It was his favorite one so far. He unsheathed Ravenspeak, already getting used to the weight of it. He pointed it at Tanis, "Abandon your bow and arrows." He said motioning to them on Tanis' back.

Tanis clicked his tongue out of aggravation. "Really?" He said actually surprised at the request. "That's stripping away my pride." He whined.

Tezuka arched his eyebrow at Tanis and tilted his head to look at his daggers. "That's more than enough." He motioned at them.

Tanis sighed as he removed his Longbow and held his arrows in the other hand. "How else must you progress in your training, my lord?" He asked mockingly. Tezuka gripped the Ravenspeak and glared at Tanis. Tanis smirked and turned around. Tezuka braced himself; he knew he wasn't going to take that request lightly. He was right though, he was stripping him of his pride.

Tanis readied an arrow with his back to Tezuka and then pointed it at him. The many times he's seen Tanis in that stance he couldn't help but marvel in amazement. His stance was simply perfect and it was so deceiving to think that this boy of 19 couldn't fight because by god his body was lean but yet taut but hard to tell that he was great at what he did. His agility and knack for motion was beyond Tezuka's level, he envied it.

Tanis let go of the arrow and Tezuka fell to the ground. Tanis looked over at Tezuka concerned and tried very hard not to smile at his victory. Surely if he did walk away victorious he was bound to end up in the dungeon for murdering the lord and soon-to-be King of Gether. If he was lucky he stuck with years or perhaps forever in caged in the dungeon, but if he wasn't, he was to be hanged in front of the whole city, including his parents.

Fear and anxiety ran through him as he stepped closer to the unmoving body, his lips forming a thin line as they pressed together. He got closer and cursed under his breath and took out another arrow and looked around the courtyard. "Real funny, Tezuka. Using an illusion spell huh? Who taught you that one?" Tanis readied the arrow and closed his eyes tuning his ears to the noises around him. Even the slightest noise would be able to give him away..

"Should've seen your face." Tanis heard right behind him. He instantly turned around and fired only to have the arrow puncture through the bark of a tree. He cursed again.

He heard footsteps making their way towards him and figured he would be too slow in drawing another arrow. Tanis took out his daggers and spun around to stop the black sword from coming down his back with an X block. He grunted against the strength that Tezuka put into the sword.

It was the first time he had seen Tanis without a smile and his eyes were vicious, the look of a perfect warrior, the look of a perfect killer. Tezuka hooked his foot behind Tanis and shoved him down onto the ground. Tanis fell back and quickly attempted to get on his feet. Tezuka swung left and Tanis blocked it. He swung right and Tanis deflected it right back. Tanis indeed had a great amount of fighting spirit in him and he liked that.

Tanis tripped the young lord causing the Ravenspeak to fly out of his hands. Tezuka looked over to where it was and looked back at Tanis. He was standing over him and plunged a dagger at the side of his head on the ground causing Tezuka to look at the dagger so close to his face in shock. "Any last words, my lord?" Tezuka smiled. "Guess not." Tanis lifted the dagger over his head and put all his strength into it only to plunge it into the ground again. He turned around and saw that he had slipped through his legs in a blink of an eye. But how?

Tanis laughed. "All this magic has to go Tezuka. Sure you know when to use it but damn do you suck at it." Tanis dug out his daggers from the ground and lifted his hands up. The way he knew how to use them and the way he held them was also something Tezuka envied. They were held upside down like a lot of assassins held them. The end in his fists and the blades shadowing over his forearms, he was truly a true fighter.

"Really? I think I'm good at it." Tezuka said not a hint of sarcasm. Tanis glared at Tezuka and lunged forward with his dagger stopping short to spin with his left trying to cut Tezuka's stomach, Tezuka blocked it and immediately Tanis spun right at such a fast pace that Tezuka didn't even see it coming. As a reflex he put up his forearm up as a shield and dagger cut him. It wasn't deep; it was a flesh wound really. It only stung. Then Tanis turned one more time and landed his heel against Tezuka's jaw roughly. It had already made contact with his face but he grabbed Tanis' foot before it touched the ground and pulled him forward to punch him in the jaw back.

They both stumbled back and held their jaws. Huffing and smiling. One more hit and one of them would have the privilege to be with Fuji tonight. "I will definitely…," Tanis said panting. "Take him from you." He finished. Tezuka smiled and grabbed the Ravenspeak pointing at Tanis knowing it would provoke the older teen. Tanis threw a dagger and at him lunged forward.

Fuji made his way to the Noble quarter and sighed. He knew he was going to have problems once he got there. The guards were already staring at him like he was crazy and they were only city guards. A merchant wasn't to enter the noble quarter, obviously only someone with the rank. He didn't have rank, he had no nobility, no noble invitation. He wasn't even summoned. But in a way, he guessed he was. He had placed the Longbow on his back and proudly wore it with the arrows protruding from it as well. Tezuka was such a kind lord.

He was the kind of lord every city folk dreamed of. He was just like his father who was just as kind as he was. He remembered seeing the king once in his shop and he did the same he had done to Tezuka today, greeted him with such respect and honor. The king even laughed just like Tezuka did and told him he didn't have to greet him that way. They were truly like father like son. Everguard was proud of their leaders and to have soldiers from Venshard threat them were a bump to their happy indulged lives.

"There's naught for you here merchant, turn back around." The royal guard said at the entrance of the Noble quarter.

Fuji looked at the tough looking man with a red beard and a knight helmet. "I-I was told to come here by Lord Tezuka." Was he running late or did he simply forget?

The royal guard only laughed and the other one on the other side of the entrance followed suit, he had a weird laugh. "What does the lord have business with a merchant such as yourself, pitiless traveler." The royal guard spat out in disgust. Fuji had heard worse. Royal men and noblemen like him were the kind he despised; they were cold and had no heart. He worked hard to make a living; he worked hard to keep his family from suffering from poverty.

He knew if he lashed back with a smart response that the guards would find some way to punish him behind the king's back. These were the kind of royal guards that the slum boys often spoke about, they would throw moldy bread at them like they were rats and then step on it and laugh at their saddened faces. He hated them. "All you peddlers are nothing but whores to other cities money." The other laughed out.

Fuji began to open his mouth. "Akaya, Crom," Fuji looked at Tezuka who was walking down toward the entrance. "Hm, I'll deal with you tomorrow." They stopped laughing and froze at the sound of Tezuka's voice.

"Sir!" They both said in unison suddenly standing up straight.

Tezuka walked over to Fuji and placed an arm around his shoulder. "I want you two to apologize to Fuji." Tezuka said in a commanding voice.

"Yes sir!" They both said. "Please forgive us Sir Fuji!" They both bowed down. Tezuka turned to Fuji and winked. Fuji's face reddened and then smiled.

"Tanis couldn't make it. He had other things to tend to." Tezuka explained. Fuji nodded. "Come on. I want to show you something." Tezuka said letting go of Fuji and awkwardly passing by the two guards who still stood bowing down. He wanted to laugh so badly.

Tezuka led them past the noble houses and Fuji stared at them in awe. They were beautiful. They were nothing compared to the houses in the merchant district. These houses were at least three to four floors high and only one family lived in it. The houses were made out of pure stone and marble yet the merchant houses were made of only simple carved wood and iron. Tezuka glanced over at Fuji as he took in his surroundings. Such joy filled those blue orbs of his. He couldn't believe that someone like him had been taken in by the Hunter's Noble Family. Tanis had watched him grow up and knew him like a book, something about that had seemed to rub him the wrong way.

"This way." Tezuka said motioning him to a bigger house, no, it was the Castle. Fuji looked up at the large castle, his mouth wide open and his eyes taking in at how large the manse was. Everguard Manse, the castle in which the king lived, in which Tezuka lived. Suddenly he felt the big difference between him and the young Lord.

Meanwhile….

Tanis lay on the courtyard and took in deep labored breaths. '_Damn that spoiled brat.'_ He thought as he brought an arm over to his eyes covering them, hiding his shame to the world and hiding his embarrassment. His mentor, Brant would have mocked him, made fun of him for losing to a boy three years younger than him. He had given it all he could but the young lord prevailed. '_I'll rip his throat if he ever so harms a single hair on Fuji.'_

The grass was illuminated by such bright blue magical light. The current of the water seemed so out of this world. He'd heard of a river that ran through Everguard that granted amazing powers such as heal those who were injured but he never knew through where it passed by since there were two rivers that ran through Everguard. He sat by the river and looked at it in such wonder, he was afraid to touch it. Afraid that if he did he'd only taint it.

Tezuka sat next to him and smiled as he saw how happy Fuji was and how he had found it enjoyable to stare at those lips curving up to form a smile of amazement. "This river comes from a Healing spring about a mile away from Everguard, just outside the Fireflaire forest." Tezuka explained. Fuji turned to face Tezuka in awe and then back at the river. He'd heard of the Fireflaire forest before. His father and Tanis' father had gone there once on a journey to find a rare stone that could only be found once every 15 years. It was said that the stone could be forged into any steel or iron and once it was formed with the right material it would become the strongest weapon to have ever been held by the corps of Everguard. "Many mages and sorcerers come and go to the Healing Spring to take as much as they can from it so they have sufficient sources in cases of an emergency." Fuji smiled at the river. He just couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was beyond him.

Tezuka leaned forward and got a little closer to Fuji and whispered, "Want to give it a try?" He asked. Fuji turned to him and frowned. One had to be injured it order to test the Healing Springs true abilities.

Fuji nodded and wondered if Tezuka wanted him to cut him with one of the arrow's head's. Tezuka began removing his green tunic and took off the long sleeved shirt underneath it. Fuji looked away and stole glances at Tezuka's muscles. He had a very muscular chest and muscular arms as well. He knew the young lord would have them but it caught him off guard.

Fuji turned to look at Tezuka once again and unconsciously ran his fingers over the fresh cuts that painted themselves over his fine tanned body. "What happened?" He found himself asking, he could tell that whoever did them were amazingly quick with their hands but at the same time cautious. A few cuts were deep and a few weren't. The deep ones seems accidental. Tezuka hissed in pain as he lightly pressed against a cut that had begun to bruise and immediately removed his hand. "I'm sorry."

Tezuka shook his head. "It's fine. I got them during training." He said excluding the part that he got them from training with Tanis. Fuji took out a cloth from his back pocket. It was a torn piece from what seemed like an absorbent rag.

Without thinking twice Fuji dipped it into the magical blue water and didn't bother rinsing it. He brought the wet cloth over his right shoulder, some drops creating wet streaks down his arm and squeezed it lightly over the wound. At first nothing happened but then Tezuka hissed in pain again and the deep cut began closing up. Fuji stared it, amazed. And after a while so did Tezuka. "Too bad it hurts at first." Tezuka let out. Fuji chuckled and dipped the cloth again, he stood up and moved over to Tezuka's other arm and poured the blue water, this time ignoring the hissing followed by Tezuka and stared at the wound close up. He ran his hand over it and realized ever the bruises were gone. It was truly amazing.

Fuji stood up again and dipped the cloth one last time, bringing it over Tezuka's broad chest. Fuji ran his fingers over the long cut that displayed itself against the muscular chest. Tezuka only stared at Fuji as he tended him, enjoying the way Fuji smiled each time the wound closed as if accomplishing something. This time his slim fingers were running down his chest and he couldn't help but have a growing desire to grab the thin boy who was the same age as him and kiss him. So that's what he did.

Before Fuji could squeeze the cloth over the wound he felt fingers underneath his chin and he looked up. Tezuka was inches away from him and he froze. So many things went through his mind. Like, the fact that the young lord was about to do something foolish, like, what if he didn't like the way he kissed him, like, what if he was just teasing him or what if he became disgusted to have kissed a mere merchant. All those things ran through Fuji's mind in a heartbeat and their lips met.

Tezuka's big hand lay behind Fuji's head and the other hooked around Fuji's thin waist, lifting him up and placing him onto of him. Fuji squeezed the cloth accidentally and Tezuka turned away hissing at the slight pain. Why did it have to hurt?

Fuji blushed as he realized what he had done, what they had just done and instantly apologized. "I'm sorry lord Tezuka." Tezuka turned to him with a smile and shook his head. He got closer to Fuji and Fuji laid his back down on the grass as Tezuka hovered over him, placing a knee in between Fuji's legs and placed his lips against Fuji's again.

He couldn't help but melt underneath the cool and rough lips of the young lord, his heart was racing so fast. Tezuka broke away and smiled. "Kunimitsu," He whispered. "Call me Kunimitsu." Fuji nodded face burning hot in embarrassment with half closed eyes and closed them once Tezuka pressed his lips against his again. That night, was filled with such ecstasy and pleasure that he was sure he wasn't going to find anywhere else. With his arms around Tezuka he wished to the heavens that Tezuka wouldn't forget him. Fuji experienced what felt like love and he couldn't believe where he had found it.

The next day, Fuji laid his forehead on the counter. He was mortified, he was embarrassed, and his face was completely crimson red. "I should just kill myself." He muttered holding a dagger. His mind kept replaying the scenes from last night and each time he did, he froze in place. He had slept with the young lord who was fit for a gorgeous wife not a merchant. He still felt Tezuka's lips on his, his gentle and sweet touch, his sweet scent and the way he had pleased him. He wanted to die.

"Come on Fuji! The king has an announcement to make!" Yuuta said rushing into the store and exiting. Fuji sluggishly stepped out and then picked up his pace to the main street of Everguard.

"Today the town's folk of Everguard shall witness a great mark in the history of our kingdom!" The king shouted. He was standing on what seemed to be wooden pallets that formed some kind of stage. "We have all heard of the rumors of Venshard." The king paused and stared at the audience. "Well today I'm putting an end to all the rumors. I will head to Venshard and I will tell the Nobles of the Regions what a fine land I serve and what finer folk to tend to it! I will tell the Nobles and Kings of the Regions that Everguard is filled with people who take pride to its kingdom, who take pride in their work and who take pride in their lives. I will void this great land of any preposterous threats as long as I know that the people of Everguard are safe!" The king shouted. Many men and women cheered him on. Fuji smiled as he looked at the joyful faces of many of those who lived here with such happiness, him included.

"Today," The king said lowering his voice to gentle tone. "Today I'd like to pass the throne to someone who will become your new leader in my absence, someone who will watch Everguard with the same kindness I have watched over you all. Today, I, Kuniharu Tezuka, claim my son, Kunimitsu Tezuka, your new leader and your new King." The king finally said and motioned toward Tezuka as he walked up to his father.

Tezuka stood up straight and placed a fist over his chest and got down on one knee not looking up at his father, he smiled to himself and remembered just how much he hated it when Fuji had done the same to him with such honor and respect. He was sure even his father hated it but it had to be done. "I, Kunimitsu Tezuka, will fulfill my duty to serve the Land of Gether, I will serve the people of Everguard and I will fulfill my duty to graciously accept the throne. I shall seek protection over this land and its people"

The king's loyal servant handed the king a long sword and tapped it on Tezuka's right shoulder and then the left. He turned to the audience and raised the sword in the air above him. "From this day forth you shall be The King of Everguard." The king said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone in the audience cheered and some shook their head disapprovingly.

Whispers passed here and there, "How can a boy take the throne?" Fuji heard someone say. "He's just a kid, he can't protect us." He heard someone else. Then Fuji heard a few say, "We need a young leader, someone who can take risks to keep this land safe." Fuji smiled and silently agreed.

Tezuka stood up and faced the crowd as the new King of Everguard.

Fuji heard the door to his shop and he began to welcome the costumer only to stop short. "King…Tezuka." Tezuka looked around and then looked at Fuji assuming that they were alone. Fuji slightly blushed. "Congratulations." Fuji bowed at him placing a fist over his chest for respect and Tezuka walked over to him. The sound of the Ravenspeak sword and his newly acquired chainmail creating noise as he walked took Fuji by surprise and gasped as Tezuka had claimed his lips again. Fuji instantly let himself go and kissed back. He kept his ears open for any sounds in case someone were to come in and when he heard none he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and chuckled when he found it difficult to with his chest guard on that extended to one side of his neck for protection. They kissed for what seemed like minutes but had actually been seconds. "I'm forming a group of people to help me and the Nobles fix up the slums." Tezuka whispered against Fuji's lips. Fuji licked his wet lips and leaned back to look at Tezuka better. "I want you to be part of it." Fuji was sure that Tanis had put him up to it and vowed to punish him later.

"I-I couldn't. What about my shop?" Fuji asked worried, sliding his hands down the chainmail. It felt oddly soothing under his hands.

Tezuka smiled at the gesture. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to live in the Noble quarter and set up another shop there." Tezuka said looking into Fuji's eyes. Fuji was at a loss for words. "Your family could live in the Noble quarter and work in the merchant district. I've heard your younger brother has decided to set an apothecary with that girl as well, it would be great if he could also set up a shop at noble quart-Mnnn" Fuji lunged himself at him and kissed him passionately.

Fuji pulled away and nodded. "I'd be more than glad to." Fuji said trying not to cry. How he had managed to come across such guy, more like King, he didn't know. He must have had a crazy amount of luck or Tezuka truly cared for him.

Tezuka held his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Somehow, it'll work out." Tezuka said. Tanis opened the shop's door and sighed. Fuji pulled his hand away from Tezuka but Tezuka held it firmly.

"You lovebirds going to stay in here forever or are you going to start a business?" Tanis said mockingly with a smile. Fuji turned red and Tanis smiled. _'As long as he's happy, I'm happy.'_ He thought.

Kunimitsu now ruled all of Gether and Everguard, he took pride in the city and land he promised to protect and he took pride at the one person who had changed his life completely. Fuji had changed the slums with the help with a few nobles and begun to tend to them daily if not, he'd be at his shop. The slums no longer looked like the slums and everyone, including the thieves and slum gangs began looking up to the new King. Fuji smiled at Tezuka as they both stole each a glance as he walked through the Noble quarter. He was the gem in his life.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did in writing it. It is a little fast paced process but I tried. **

**I assure you I shall post a shorter story next time.  
><strong>

**I thank you for the continuation in reading my stories :]**

**Comments and reviews are well appreciated. **

**Author Fun Fact II: Has never written Fantasy before. **


End file.
